


Dead Man's Hand

by Maozy321



Series: Gambits [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: Continuing from All The Cards In Her Hands





	1. Moving Forward

Maya accepted the roster from Clara after the funeral. So many were dead and it could have been prevented if only they had listened to Forest. She sighed as she read the list of names. There were only 90 people left out of the original 382 Mount Weather population. The first half were causalities of war. Of the 52 main members of Forest's fraction, only 20 survived. The remaining 139 people had to choose whether they wanted to take the treatment and live or to join the dead. The list contained the names of the living 69 people who needed the treatment before they closed the mountain.

"I can't believe she's gone," Clara sighed, taking a seat beside Maya. "Did Forest have any last words for us?"

"None of us is innocent," Maya replied. "Her last few words besides tell that Alpha bitch of mine that I love her."

Clara chuckled, "I am assuming that would be Ontari. She just stormed off after the announcement and all those who are a part of her clan followed."

Maya nodded, "I don't think they got a chance to mate yet. Ontari must have fallen hard for Forest if she was that angry to stomp off like that. Anyways, I need to check with Dr. Tsing and Dr. Griffin about the treatments."

/ - / - /

Lexa sat with Clarke above the Mount Weather entrance with the nice clearing. She was keeping her company while Clarke drew to get her mind off of things. She noted that Clarke was one of many that shed tears for Forest even though many others had died.

"Lexa?" Clarke voiced, barely above a whisper.

Lexa turned to Clarke, "Yes?"

"Would it be okay if I went to Polis with you?" Clarke asked. "I want to go far away from here. It might be difficult to convince my mother but I can't stay here. So many died and I couldn't save them. I couldn't save Forest."

Lexa took Clarke's hand, "I did offer you a place in Polis, Clarke. You can heal in Polis. We will make your mother understand that. Plus we can take some of that tech so you two can talk."

Clarke beamed, "Thank you, Lexa."

Clarke returned to drawing and Lexa just contently enjoyed being in the Omega's presence.


	2. Getting By

Dr. Abigail Griffin sighed as she returned to her room. It had been a long day in the Medical Bay, checking on people and ensuring that they didn't get sick. She was grateful that the surviving members of Mount Weather had brought enough supplies from their own medical labs and dormitories. However, of the 89 survivors, only 69 people choose to stay at Arkadia. Two went to live among the Trikru and the rest went to Polis, following Maya's lead.

Abby sighed again as she laid in bed. She wished that Clarke had stayed but she could see that Forest's death had hit her hard. It had hit many people hard that many who knew Forest had gone to her for some sort of counsel.

"Come in," Abby called out when she heard a knock on the door.

Marcus Kane entered the room, carrying a tray, "I thought you might be hungry after those long hours in the medical bay, Chancellor."

Sitting up, Abby chuckled, "You don't have to call me that, Marcus. Besides, I haven't been doing much as a chancellor."

"But you have been listening to your council members," Kane pointed out as he handed the tray of food. "It's not much but it was the best I could get from Lincoln's hunt. We need more hunters and we're running out of bullets."

Abby sighed, "Then we'll have to learn how to hunt. I hope we can survive this winter. I doubt the supplies we gathered from Mount Weather is enough. Plus I haven't been able to convince Maya to return to reopen the base. She said there was nothing she could do for us."

Kane nodded, taking a seat beside Abby, "We should make do with what we have. We continue to trade with the Trikru and when spring comes, we can start planting."

"How are you so optimistic these days?" Abby questioned. "You were willing to kill a section in order for us to survive."

"When you have felt a lost closest to your heart, it changes you," Kane answered. "My mother could have made it to the ground with us. We made it to the ground. This is our second chance, Abby. We must do better for our people and the coming generations to come."

/ - / - /

Janet snuggled in next to Keles and pulled the furs closer, "It's getting colder. I wish we could use the mountain base until winter passed."

Keles chuckled, "I bet many of your people and the Arkadians wish for the same thing. You will get used to this and plus you have me."

Cassandra groaned, "It is time to sleep, mothers, not time to talk."

"Sorry for keeping you up, little one," Keles smirked. "Why don't you two close your eyes and I will sing a lullaby."

After the song, Keles stoke the fire, ensuring that it would last the night, and went to sleep.

/ - / - /

Yan watched Ontari with worry. She knew that Ontari lost Forest during the war and Ontari began to close off everyone, not even Queen Nia was able to keep the Alpha in check. The only one that managed to get through to Ontari was Costia, Queen Nia's Beta mate, but she really believed that it had to do with the pups. Costia had given birth around the time of the army's return. Two Alphas were born, a female and a male.

Yan heard Ontari growled as Echo entered the room. She knew they wouldn't detect her unless they looked up towards the castle bearings.

"Go away, Echo," Ontari frowned before drinking from her mug.

Echo rolled her eyes, "You can't continue like this, Ontari. Forest would not want you to drown in anger and moonshine."

Ontari snarled, "Don't you dare speak her name or of her wishes!"

"And how else am I supposed to get to you?" Echo retorted. "The queen would have you dead if you weren't what you are! A natblida!"

"I don't care for her plans!" Ontari howled, tossing her mug at a wall. "All I wanted was Forest by my side but she is dead. I should be dead alongside her. What kind of mate am I to let her die like that?"

Echo sighed, "No one could have expected her to jump out and protect the Heda like that. You know I owe Forest my life, therefore it is yours to command as you are her mate whether you two bonded or not."

Ontari stormed from the couch and flopped onto her bed, pulling the narwhal plush towards her, "I wish I could trade my life for hers. There was so much we didn't get to explore."

"I know," Echo sighed again.


	3. Strangers

Niylah and her father, Joran, were checking their inventory when the door to their trading post opened. The unfamiliar Omega glanced at them before browsing around. She picked up a blade, a sack, and an empty waterskin before placing it on the counter.

"_I'd like to trade my kills for these items_," the Omega stated.

Joran studied the young stranger before heading to the door. He opened it a crack and saw a makeshift sled carrying two deers, a wolf, and a few rabbits. All dead but freshly caught.

"_Is it enough?_" the Omega questioned.

Joran nodded, "_Niylah, give her more supplies._"

The Omega cleared her throat, "_No more supplies. Make a coat for me out of the wolf pelt._"

Niylah looked between her father and the mysterious Omega before grabbing a pair of boots, placing it on the counter. "_You will need these for the cold._"

The Omega begrudgingly accepted the items as Joran nodded approvingly at Niylah. Joran disappeared outside to take the kills to the smokehouse while Niylah watched the Omega pack away the items and leave. Niylah noticed the Omega carried a slight cold metallic smell which reminded her of Azgeda but with a hint of something else.

/ - / - /

Callie Cartwig was checking the perimeter with Charles Pike when they heard singing. They had to be cautious after that last attack and carefully followed the noise. They found an Omega girl bathing in a river.

"She's alone," Callie stated after looking for clues for more people.

"But why?" Pike frowned. "Too vulnerable."

Callie nodded, "It could be a trap."

The girl waded out of the water and dried off, getting dressed in clothes that had been laid out in the sun. As soon as she was dressed, a lithe panther cub darted out of the bushes, rubbing against the girl's leg. The girl patted the panther and clicked her tongue. The panther disappeared back into bushes before the girl turned and stared at where they were hiding.

"Don't move," Pike whispered. "I doubt she can sense us."

"But her pet can," Callie pointed out before Pike was pinned down by the pather.

Callie turned around and her gun was knocked out of her hands. She pressed against a tree, a blade resting at her throat.

"Who are you?" the assailant questioned. "Where did you come from? Tell me or I let Nightshade over there tear into your partner."

"Tell her nothing," Pike ordered but Callie had rank over him.

Callie studied the girl before answering, "I'm Callie Cartwig and my friend over there is Charles Pike. We're from Farm Station."

"Farm station?" the girl hummed before pulling back. "I am Katrina."

"Where are you from?" Callie asked, rubbing her neck.

"That's not important," Katrina replied. "Do you know Clarke Griffin?"

Callie's eyes widened in surprise before she stepped close to the girl, "Where's Clarke?"

Katrina pushed Callie back, "Not so close, lady. I saw Clarke about a month ago in the passing while visiting Alpha station which is called Arkadia now."

"So there are survivors," Callie beamed. "How many?"

"I don't know," Katrina growled. "I was only there for trade and left immediately. I don't like to be contained by electric fences."

"She's lying, Callie," Pike huffed. "It's a trap."

"ghaHvaD yIqIp," Katrina ordered and the panther swatted Pike with its paw.

Callie held her hands up, "Enough. Please help us find Arkadia."

Katrina grumbled, "I am insulted that he called me a liar. Convince me."

"Let him go first," Callie bargained.

"In the interest of forging trust, I will. Keep your weapons down," Katrina stated before whistling.

Nightshade returned to Katrina's side and rubbed its head against her leg. Pike got up and dusted himself off before picking up Callie's gun, handing it back to her. Katrina cleared her throat and glared at them. Callie began convincing Katrina of their intentions.


	4. Making Allies

"So you will take us to Arkadia?" Callie asked to confirm in front of her council.

Katrina nodded, "As long as you let me lead. We will run into the natives and I can negotiate with them. Waving guns and other weapons will get you all killed faster before you can even reload."

Callie turned to her council and Pike frowned, "We are supposed to rely on a little girl to get us to safety? It's ridiculous!"

"I see," Katrina stated, standing up. "I will leave and let you fend yourselves. I'm sure my friends in this territory will enjoy enslaving your people."

"Wait," Callie pleaded, placing a hand on Katrina. "Maybe you have people who can help you take us to Arkadia. There has to be someone you trust."

Katrina sighed, "There is but it would take at least two weeks to contact them and the longer you stay, the higher the risk of detection and enslavement. Your choice."

"Can you ensure that all of the children will make it?" Hannah Green questioned.

Katrina smirked, "I can with my life. When do you wish to leave?"

It was the majority vote and it was agreed that they would leave tomorrow morning. Callie walked Katrina out with promises to ensure everyone was packed and ready.

/ - / - /

"_Ah, she has returned_," Niylah grinned when the Omega entered the trading post. "_What is your name, little Omega_?"

"_Katrina_," the Omega replied, walking up to the counter. "_I need a cart that can carry people and some horses to pull it. I need it now._"

Niylah smiled, "_That depends on what you have to trade_."

Katrina smirked, "_What I have to trade is outside_."

Niylah followed Katrina outside and is surprised to see a dead bear. Those things were huge and could feed a family of four for weeks when rationed well. She could see bite marks and claw marks but the death blow was a knife to the skull. She wondered how Katrina did it.

"_Trade accepted,_" Niylah informed before showing and providing information about the goods Katrina required.

Katrina has proved to be resourceful and useful for trade. Niylah promised herself to court the Omega when she returns. She has a feeling that Katrina has to go away for personal business but noted the fact that Katrina likes to trade at this specific location.


	5. Journey

Callie was stunned when she walked out the next morning. Katrina stood by three large horse-drawn wagons, each with their own driver, and several spare horses. She wondered what kind of deal Katrina made with the owners of the wagons and horses to get them to assist.

Callie had a quick breakfast with her people before loading the wagons. One full of supplies, the next of children, and the last carried whoever didn't want to walk. She rode her horse next to Katrina while ordering Pike to ride near the supplies. The girl didn't speak during the ride rather staying in a meditative state.

They ran into trouble on the third day. First, they had run out of rations and had to stop so Katrina could hunt. Many of the adults fought amongst themselves to get a piece of fresh meat, even going as far as cutting in front of children, but Katrina refused to serve them. The children ate first, then the injured which weren't many, then mothers and young adults before the men.

After their meal, they noticed that they were loosely surrounded by a group of the natives. The ones driving the wagons turned to Katrina for guidance since they were there due to the deal that was struck. Callie went with Katrina to speak with the leader.

"_Who are you?_" grumbled a tall female warrior.

Katrina bowed her head, "_I am Katrina and I speak for Callie and her people._"

"I am General Indra of the Tree People," the warrior informed. "Why do you trespass on my people's land?"

Katrina nudged Callie and she stepped forward, "I am Callie. Katrina here told us that our people from Alpha station landed nearby and made a settlement called Arkadia. We are traveling there and do not wish to cause any trouble."

Indra frowned, "And yet you have by hunting on this land."

Callie didn't know how to respond and turned to Katrina for assistance. "_General Indra, you may have the furs from our hunt and I am positive that you can negotiate for more medicine from Chancellor Abby as payment. I am only trying to ensure that they make it home to Arkadia before the cold settle in. I beg you to escort them the rest of the way._"

"_You plan on leaving them?_" Indra questioned Katrina.

Katrina replied, "_I am needed in Azgeda before the cold sets in. I have already taken them as far as time allows me. Forest left me with specific instructions before her death that I must follow. Please assist me and I will return the favor when you ask._"

Indra studied Katrina before shouted, "Warriors, stand down! They are Clarke's people and we will be taking them to Arkadia!"

Callie and her people were shocked by how quickly that was settled. They continued their journey but when night fell, Callie noticed that Katrina was gone. She found a note within the pockets of her jacket from Katrina explaining her absence.


	6. Off With Her Head

The cold had set in and it was freezing in Azgeda. Ontari added another log to the firepit and pulled a fur closer. She caught a cold from being outside for too long. She sniffled and glared into the fire. She threw in another log and hunkered down for the night.

Ontari dreamt of running through the trees, chasing after Forest. There were little ones darting in between her path as she blazed after the Omega. They stopped at a clearing and Forest laid on her side. Ontari settled behind her and three little pups darted towards them, nuzzling against Forest's belly. This was where she belongs but it was violently ripped from her.

"Ontari, wake up!" Someone urged.

Ontari groaned as she opened her eyes, "What?"

Echo, who woke Ontari, frowned, "The queen is dead...by your blade."

"W-what?" Ontari asked, perplexed. "That would be impossible in my condition."

Echo reached over and touched Ontari's forehead, "You're not feverish anymore. Maybe it is possible."

Ontari shook her head, "What happens next?"

"Prince Roan is still banished from Azgeda," Echo pointed out. "Which makes you queen. Nia died by your blade, so you succeed the throne."

"I don't want to be queen," Ontari huffed, pulling a fur over her head. "I just want to join my mate."

Echo pulled the covers off and slapped Ontari, "Stop being a child. You are queen now and that means you have the power to change our laws."

Ontari frowned, "Let me dress and we'll see go see how I killed Nia."

~ ~ ~

The fire in the queen's room was long dead for several hours. A semi-new log sat in the middle of the hearth and had been snuffed out by water. The room was completely dark when Nia was killed. There was a struggle but the unknown assailant had the upper hand in the fight. From the examination, all could see that Nia bleeds to death, choking on her own blood. Ontari saw one of her daggers proudly protruding from Nia's chest.

"It can't be," Ontari stated, walking forward and removing the dagger.

There was a semi-clear string tied to the handle of the dagger. Ontari had seen it before on an instrument that Forest used to produce music. No one else had this type of string and when Ontari sniffed closely, there was a faint familiar smell.

"What is it?" Echo questioned.

Ontari attached the dagger to her belt. "Nothing important. Echo, grab some warriors and pack up the dead queen in a box. You will take it to Heda and tell her it's a gift. Also, you will kill and take our current ambassador's position until I find someone suitable."

Echo bowed, "Yes, my queen."

"Yan, if you can hear me," Ontari called out. "You will go find Prince Roan and tell him that his banishment has been lifted. Also, inform him to return to the castle."

Yan jumped down from the high beams of the room, landed perfectly, and bowed, "Yes, my queen. I will go right away."


	7. Questions

"I bring a gift to Heda," Echo informed, genuflecting before Heda Lexa and Clarke.

Behind Echo, warriors of Azgeda carried a wooden box in and carefully placed it before the duo. Heda gestured for someone to open the box. Clarke gasped beside her when a guard lifted the lid. Nia's dead body.

"Who killed Queen Nia of Azgeda?" Heda Lexa asked, hiding her growing fear behind her stoic demeanor.

"Ontari did," Echo replied. "But she denied it at first."

Clarke hummed, "Why would she deny credit?"

Echo stood and gestured for the Azgedan warriors to leave before answering, "Ontari was ill from the cold. She was too weak to even hold a dagger. However, it was her dagger lodged in Nia's chest. Ontari and I have reasoned that Nia was assassinated by someone of high caliber skills. They were clever enough to avoid detection by everyone in the castle and I believe they made Ontari better with advanced medicine."

Lexa took the information into consideration before shaking her head, "It wasn't Maya or Lorelei. They've been under watch since arriving in Polis. As for the others in their pack, each found some sort of apprenticeship within Polis's walls. They have no reason to be in Azgeda."

"I understand," Echo bowed. "But maybe it was one of the mountain children living among the Sky People."

Clarke scowled, "None of them showed any skills beyond the basics. They can't even hunt let alone kill."

"Perhaps it the incarnation of Wanheda," Lexa chuckled, before taking a seat. "They have done me a great service. What will happen next in Azgeda?"

"I do not know," Echo answered. "I was ordered by Queen Ontari to deliver this to you and take over as the Azgedan ambassador. I do know that Ontari ordered another to retrieve Prince Roan."

Lexa nodded, "His banishment is lifted then. Echo, take your place as the Ambassador of Azgeda in tomorrow's meeting. I have some thinking to do."

/ - / - /

Callie was glad to see Abby and Marcus again and had immediately noticed the spark between the two. Ever since losing Jake, she had wondered if there would be someone to ground Abby. She sighed and thought about Katrina. 'Why was the girl alone? What business was so important that she had to leave?'

Callie looked to the door when there was a knock, "Come in."

"Hey, Callie," Abby greeted, coming in with Marcus right behind her. "Just came by to see how you and Valkyrie are doing."

"She's still dreaming," Callie chuckled softly. "And as for me, I could use some deer meat."

Marcus grinned, "Looks like you were spoiled from the wilderness. We make terrible hunters, stomping around and scaring off the wildlife with our guns."

Callie laughed, "Oh, how I missed you both. It's good to back surrounded by family again. Pike kept getting on my nerves and we almost didn't accept the help to get here."

Abby smiled, "Why don't you tell us about your journey here? We have time and luckily we have a few more medical apprentices since your group arrived."

Callie nodded and gestured at them to take a seat before beginning her tale.

/ - / - /

Indra frowned in thought. She wondered who the girl was. The little Omega could speak Trigedasleng but dressed similar to a mountain child. However, Indra doesn't remember seeing her among the mountain children.

"Indra, are you ready to go?" Anya asked as she walked into the room. "We should reach Polis before the weather gets worse."

Indra looked at her mate in confusion, "Anya, I don't think I can leave."

"What do you mean?" Anya questioned, sitting down next to Indra. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you remember when I had to take this group of Skaikru to Arkadia?" Indra inquired at which Anya nodded. "There was this young Omega girl with them. She pleaded with me to take them the rest of the way before disappearing. I didn't know her but I trusted her. I need to find her to know why."

Anya took Indra's hand, "I am sure you will find her but I do need your assistance with getting the little ones to Polis. Do you have any idea where she might be going?"

Indra hugged her mate, "Thank you and I believe I will find my answers in Azgeda. I'll be careful."


	8. Katrina

Indra informed Heda Lexa of her plan after a few days in Polis. Anya was upset but knew she would not give up without trying. However, all three were surprised when Maya and Clarke volunteered and demanded to go with her. She can't fathom why they wish to go with her.

"You will need this," Anya stated, passing Indra an extra fur. "You have to come home to me."

"I will," Indra smiled, taking the fur and leaning in to kiss her mate. "I will always come home to you."

/ - / - /

It has been snowing hard for the past couple of days and the three of them have been stuck in the cave. They ran out of dried meat and the water would be gone in two. They hear a noise from outside.

Indra and Clarke hold their spears tight, angled at the snowy entrance for invaders. It's a low growl that makes them jump but Maya ordered them not to attack.

'Why am I following her lead?' Indra pondered. Maya was a healer, not a warrior, but she made the right call.

They saw the tail end of a panther and it was dragging something in. It was a human who needed medical attention. Maya slowly moved from her spot and coaxed the panther to bring its companion closer to the fire.

"Nightshade, bags ghom," the injured stranger rasped.

The panther licked its friend's face before bounding outside into the snowstorm. It brought back several packs and dropped it by Maya, who was cutting away the stranger's pants to get to the wound. The stranger was bleeding black blood.

"We need to get them out of these soaked clothes," Maya informed. "Clarke, help me clean and set the wound."

Clarke lowered her spear and moved closer to Maya. She reached for one of the packs and cut away the string holding it together with her knife. It was full of dried meats and fruits. She continued to cut the other packs open. There were medical supplies within the third pack and Clarke handed it to Maya.

After cleaning and bandaging the leg wound, Clarke helped Maya remove the stranger's soaked clothes. They moved her to a dry fur bedding by the fire and covered her with several furs.

"That's who we have been looking for," Indra stated, after studying the stranger's face. "She calls herself Katrina."

Clarke frowned, "What do we do now?"

"Eat," Maya answered, passing around the dried food. "I don't think she'll mind since we did help her."

They ate in silence, watching both the unconscious female and the panther. Katrina started to shiver under the fur covers and Maya made a quick decision to undress, joining Katrina with hopes that her body heat was enough.

"I will take the first watch," Indra informed after Maya settled.

~ ~ ~

It was in the middle of Clarke's shift when Clarke heard voices. She turned and noticed Katrina mumbling. She reached over and felt Katrina's forehead. It was burning. She found a metal bucket in Katrina's supplies and went outside, scooping up snow to melt. She prepped a cold wet cloth and laid it on Katrina's forehead.

"Don't die on us," Clarke huffed as she went back to her post.

Clarke listened carefully to Katrina's mumbling and made out a few words and names. Katrina kept calling out for Maya, Ri, and Nightshade. The panther moved closer to Katrina upon hearing its name and let out a low whine laced with concern. Clarke wondered if there was a connection between Katrina and Maya.

/ - / - /

The fever broke a few days later and the weather was better. Indra and Clarke woke up near the end of Maya's shift and noticed how close Katrina was to Maya. They were whispering and leaning into each other.

"Do you two know each other?" Indra yawned.

Katrina laughed, "We all know each other. Did you forget me when I died?"

It took a few moments for Katrina's words to register in their minds. They did know who Katrina was.


	9. Details

Clarke and Indra stared at Maya and Forest, who was nestled against Maya's back. The two had been up since the last guard change and wondered how close the sleeping duo was to be snuggling like that. Forest turned in her sleep and whined. Instantly, Maya shifted to hold Forest, making the Omega her little spoon and purred gently.

"Is Forest not Ontari's mate?" Indra questioned.

"Yea," Clarke confirmed before speculating. "Forest and Maya grew up together and probably slept together like this. It's natural for them. Octavia, Raven, and I cuddled like this before we managed a truce with your people and finding our mates."

Nightshade padded over to Forest and licked her face. Forest grumbled and swatted at the air in front of Nightshade before waking.

"Kitty," Forest purred as Nightshade moved closer for Forest to hold. "Mine. My panther."

Nightshade nuzzled Forest before walking away, out of the cave. Forest huffed and stretched out, sitting up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with on hand and shook Maya with the other.

"Stop it," Maya grumbled. "I'm awake."

Forest yawned, "We need to go to my hideout and if I see a moose, it'll be too soon."

Clarke's curiosity sparked, "Why a moose?"

Forest groaned, "I went to relieve myself and didn't notice the moose. It fucking tossed me with its antlers. I'm surprised I didn't suffer more injuries. Thankfully, it happened after I relieved myself."

"So that's how you fucked up your leg," Maya giggled. "My poor Omega sister."

Forest pouted, "Maya, kiss me better."

Maya smirked, "We'll get Ontari to kiss you better."

"I miss Ontari," Forest wailed before pressing her face against Maya's chest. "I missed you and mama too."

"I'm here now," Maya assured, hugging Forest. "For as long as you need me."

Indra cleared her throat, "So what are your plans?"

Forest pulled away from Maya and sighed, "Let's see... I killed Nia so I currently need Lexa to accept my people as another clan. Then we'll need to change the rules of the Conclave because if Lexa dies, I would be forced to kill all those children and my mate. After that, there's my future pregnancy and the advancement of civilization. That means more tech, indoor plumbing, and paved streets. But let's not worry about that for now. We have things to do."

/ - / - /

"Don't open those gifts until you're back in Polis," Forest informed as she checked the next present. "This one is for mama."

"A beautiful snowflake hair comb." Maya chuckled, "When did you have time for all of this?"

Forest grinned, "You'll be surprised at how much time I had once I didn't have to worry about you guys. Anyways, this one is for your father. I would take these myself but I still need to stay hidden until the Summit."

"There will be a Summit?" Indra inquired.

"Yup," Forest nodded, picking up another gift. "Skaikru will become part of the Coalition but there's internal fighting due to a man named Pike. I would have killed him earlier but my priority was getting Farm Station to Arkadia and killing Nia."

"How did you do it?" Indra asked, packing away the gifts Forest gave to her and for Anya.

"That's a secret," Forest chuckled, reaching over to pet Nightshade. "But I supposed it won't hurt to tell you."

Maya shook her head, "Garrote or in simple terms, strangulation. The question is how you managed to get close enough without detection."

Forest settled on her bear rug and answered, "No one suspects a lowly servant until its too late. Luckily for me, Nia had dismissed her last one and I was chosen to serve her. I had been laying low for a while, switching my scents, thanks to Ratu and Batara. I learned the layout and plotted everything in my head. I came across an opportunity and took it."

"How did you kill Nia?" Indra frowned. "I need the details."

"It was late when Nia retired to bed," Forest stated, eyes growing dark with anger. "I came in to add another log to the fire and waited for it to burn just enough while I blew out the candles. I tossed water over the fire and put on my night vision goggles. Nia didn't have time to scream for help since I jumped on her. My hand was on her mouth as I pulled out my spare nylon guitar string from the inner lining of my sleeves. She kicked her legs, bucked her hips, and dug her nails into my arms, trying so hard to toss me off. She struggled harder as I pressed the string against her throat. I quickly moved my hand off her mouth, adding more pressure to her throat with the string. She could barely choke out any words as she slowly died. To ensure she was truly dead, I ran a scalpel across the faint line marked by the string and watched the blood flow out of her wound. It was overkill to lodge Ontari's dagger into Nia's chest but I found it fitting. To everyone else, it would look as if Ontari was finally fed up with Nia and got rid of her."

/ - / - /

Ontari sighed as she read over the written concerns of Azgeda. Nia didn't even bother to help the nation grow but rather let them fester their anger and live with too much hardship. So far, she had sent help to the villages near their borders to strengthen them while slowly investigating the queen's death. She was also waiting for Yan to return with Prince Roan.

Ontari reasoned that she would get Roan to challenge her for the throne. They'll put on a nice show and he would either kill or let her live. She hoped it was the latter so she could search for and question the assassin responsible for Nia's death but mostly to confirm her suspicions.

Ontari had a few facts confirmed by the castle staff. There was a new servant, who began working about three weeks ago. Roughly a week later, said servant was promoted to serve at the queen's side. Upon the queen's death, said servant disappeared, which made others assume they were a witness and murdered as well. There was a trail of blood that seemed to be consistent with that theory. The only thing that didn't fit was the string tied to her dagger. She would have sensed the danger if anyone entered her room unless it was someone she trusted and it wasn't easy to steal a dagger from her.

Yan had tried several times to take Ontari's dagger but was always caught. The assassin must have known she was sick and that her guard was down but that didn't explain why they helped break her fever. They gave her medicine and even went so far to tuck Forest's narwhal plush into her sleeping arms, which usually ended up on the ground during her sleep. She figured that the servant was the assassin but why to help her, she was just a Nightblood under the queen's control. It made sense if the killer was Forest but Forest is dead and she wasn't really familiar with Forest's people. Perhaps it was one of them but one of them had the actual skills to kill a psychopathic queen.


	10. Dreaming

Lexa smiled at the little one running around her feet. The child was five and she had Clarke's golden hair but her quick wits.

"..., stop before you hurt yourself," Lexa warned her daughter.

Her daughter laughed, slowed to a stop, and held her arms out towards Lexa. Lexa beamed and picked up her daughter. She carried the girl as they walked through the house to Clarke's private art room. They peeked inside where Clarke was painting with a nude model, Raven.

"I'm almost done, Lexa," Clarke laughed without looking back. "Raven, you can move and put on some clothes."

"Just giving your wife a taste of what's she's missing," Raven teased as she slowly picked up her clothes to put on. "Thanks for doing the painting. I can't wait to give it to ..."

Clarke smiled, "It the least we could do with you always coming by and fixing things when we need it."

Lexa cleared her throat, "Staying for dinner, Reyes?"

"Nope," Raven shook her head. "Got a hot date to get to but maybe next time."

Lexa walked over and pecked Clarke's cheek. "Someone wants her mommy."

Clarke grinned as she turned to peck her daughter's cheeks. "Why don't you go help nomom with dinner?"

"Dinner!" their little girl shouted, wiggling in excitement. "Dinner!"

Lexa walked Raven to the door while Clarke cleaned up. Little ... wouldn't stop moving around, wanting to get to the kitchen to help with dinner. For dinner, they had spaghetti which little ... couldn't keep off her clothes. Lexa did the dishes while Clarke bathed their daughter and got her ready for bed. Soon the couple were cuddling in their bed.

"Ai hod yu in, Clarke," Lexa beamed.

Clarke hummed, "I love you too, Lexa."


	11. Shelter

There was another cold storm that set in as the quartet headed to the Trading Post located near the Trikru-Azgeda border. Father and daughter were sleeping when they heard the thumps against the door. They woke and answered the noise, watching as the four victims of the storm fall in after a panther rushed through.

"Nightshade," Forest grumbled as she waited for everyone to get off of her.

"_General Indra, welcome_," Joran greeted Indra upon recognizing her. "_Allow me to prepare some broth for you and your companions._"

"_Thank you_," Indra nodded.

They could all use something warm after the freezing trek. Niylah showed them where they could sit and brought furs out for bedding and warmth. Maya noticed how Niylah paid Forest more attention than the rest of them.

"Have you seduced another?" Maya teased Forest.

Forest blushed, "I always end up doing things I didn't mean to by accident. Niylah has been kind to me."

Clarke raised her eyebrow at Forest, "You didn't get into bed with her, did you?"

"We shared a bed," Forest stated before adding, "Platonically. The only pants I want to get into is Ontari's. I wonder how she's enjoying the royal life."

"Probably not," Clarke grinned. "Your mate doesn't seem like the type."

Indra cleared her throat, "What did you mean by getting into Ontari's pants?"

Maya giggled, "It means Forest wants to be intimate with Ontari. I keep forgetting that the grounders don't understand our slang."

"We are still learning from you as you are learning our culture," Indra stated as she accepted a bowl of broth from Joran. "What are you going to do after the storm?"

Forest hummed, "I think I'll go back to Mount Weather and get lazy."

/ - / - /

Anya shivered from the cold but carried an orphan boy close against her and held fast onto Jaylah's hand. She carefully made her way home from the damaged orphanage that Jaylah had been assigned to. When the snow piled up, the rafters got heavy and fell under the weight. Luckily, it was slowed by a strong beam that held long enough for warriors to evacuate the place.

"We are almost home," Anya informed, glancing back to check on Jaylah and the other orphan they decided to take with them. "Jaylah, you will get them something dry to wear while I start the fire."

"Sha, Nontu," Jaylah answered, following her mother calmly through the snow storm home.

They finally made it to their house and followed the plan. It took a few minutes to get the fire going but as soon as it roar to life, the children gathered there after changing into dry clothes. Jaylah helped Anya make broth to fight the cold and warm them from the inside.

"Nontu?" Jaylah questioned. "Do you think Nomon is okay out there?"

Anya chuckled, "She is Nomon. She will brave the snow storm and come home soon. Eat and stay warm, little one."

Hours went by and the children were asleep, tummies filled by the warm hearty broth. Anya added more logs to the fire as there was a thump on the door. It was Gaia, who wanted to spend the storm with her family. Anya welcomed her into the house and had her set up beside Jaylah. She took the first watch, ensuring that the fire didn't go out or get too wild.


	12. Home

"You're finally back," Anya stated, glaring at Indra with her arm crossed. "I have been very worried and we have adopted two children."

Indra smirked and hugged Anya, "I missed you too, my love. The children?"

Anya sighed into the embrace, "They are training with Jaylah. They're old enough to be seconds soon. I took them in when the orphanage collapsed."

"We will love and care for them as our own," Indra smiled. "I am glad to be home."

"Aw, how cute and sentimental," Maya cooed, earning glares from both generals.

Clarke cleared her throat, "I think this is the part where we run, Maya."

Maya giggled, "Of course, Clarke. We'll go now. Indra, don't forget to give Anya the present."

"Present?" Anya questioned after the duo left.

"It's not from me," Indra laughed. "But someone who cares for you as a friend. However, I can give it to you later. Right now, though..."

Anya got the hint and took Indra's hand, dragging her Beta wife inside to be ravished.

/ - / - /

"Everyone is dismissed," Lexa stated when Clarke and Maya interrupted the ambassador meeting.

"But Heda," Titus gaped at the Alpha.

Lexa glared at him, "I said dismissed. Leave now."

Everyone slowly exited, some mumbling about how Heda was being distracted and others believing the two spies had messages for only Heda's ear. Titus scowled but left, closing the door behind him.

"I'll let you two get reacquainted," Maya bowed with a smirk before slipping out of the room to find her father and Dr. Tsing.

Clarke ran to Lexa and immediately nuzzled her, "Lexa, I missed you. Did you miss me?"

"Yes, Clarke," Lexa rumbled with content at having her Omega back. "I missed you so much that my heart ached and I was distracted. Titus gave me one too many lectures."

"Well, I'm home," Clarke purred. "How about we do something fun... in your bed?"

Lexa nipped at Clarke's ear, "I fear you must take care of me first right here."

Clarke chuckled but dropped to her knees. She would do as her Heda asked but she knew that her Lexa was there too. She would show Lexa that she didn't need to rule alone as the Commander of the Twelve Clans and that she was not weak from love.

/ - / - /

"Maya," Vincent beamed at his only child. "Welcome home."

"This isn't really home though," Maya sighed, hugging her father. "It's good to be back and out of the cold."

Vincent sighed along, "We have to make do with what we have. This is a good place to call home. Anyways, it seems Lorelei is getting worse. Forest's death is really hitting her hard."

Maya nodded, "I'll go talk to her."

"She's in her room," Vincent informed as he started down the hall. "I'll be back with food."

Maya headed to Lorelei's room and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she entered. Dr. Lorelei Tsing was a shell of herself ever since accepting Forest was dead.

"Doctor, I know you're in here," Maya called out softly, walking over to the lump in the bed. "May we talk?"

There was some movement from the bed, "Maya?"

Maya carefully sat at the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Lorelei. "I'm here, mama."

"Maya, is Forest with you?" Lorelei asked.

Maya leaned in close and whispered, "No but I have orders to take you to her. Let's go back home to Mount Weather."

Lorelei turned to look at Maya, "Is she really there?"

"Yes," Maya confirmed before pulling out the gift Forest prepared. "This is from Forest."

"A snowflake," Lorelei stated, reaching out for it. "My little Queen Elsa."

Maya smiled, "That's right. Let's go home to her."

Lorelei smiled back, "Yes. We need to go home."

"We'll get home," Maya grinned, helping Lorelei up. "But first, you need to get cleaned up. Forest won't like it if you look unkempt."

"Yes, yes," Lorelei agreed. "Must look nice for Forest."

Maya helped Lorelei to the bathroom and assisted the doctor in cleaning up her appearance. Forest always knew how to send a message and Lorelei needed to know the truth. Maya will reunite the mother-daughter duo. Forest was waiting for them to return home.

/ - / - /

"So you're a queen now," Roan stated as he sat down with Ontari for a meal.

"Yes, but it's not like I want to be," Ontari sighed, picking up the chalice of water. "Your mother was killed by my supposedly dead mate."

Roan hummed, "And you want to search for your mate?"

Ontari shook her head, "Our people come first. We will rebuild our nation and show Heda that we can rise to her cause. It will help our relations within the coalition."

"Do you wish to stay as queen?" Roan questioned.

"No, Roan," Ontari answered. "I must eventually find my way home to my supposedly dead mate. When the time comes, you know what to do, my King."

"Someone finally melted that frozen heart of yours," Roan chuckled.

"It was never frozen, you know," Ontari sighed. "I had to stay guarded around your mother to protect my beloved one. I met them while stationed in Ton D.C. for war."

Roan straightened in his seat, "And what happened? I heard many different versions. Let's hear yours."

Ontari smiled sadly, "It's not a happy tale, brother, and it doesn't have a full ending yet. My mate, I believe, is still out there, wandering and waiting for my return."

"Don't go running and looking for death," Roan advised.

"I won't," Ontari stated. "I will live a long time, far from this cold palace, in a place I can call home."

/ - / - /

"It had to be snow," Forest grumbled as she used her makeshift shovel to shovel a pathway to the door at the clearing. "If only I had magical ice powers like Queen Elsa. I'm going to take a nice hot bath and watch Frozen in bed after this."

Forest rolled her eyes when Nightshade bumped his head against her leg. Nightshade was useful when it came to hunting but clearing snow was not his thing. She could see that there were about two more meters to clear and sighed in relief. The faster she did this, the faster she can get what she wants plus a mug of hot cocoa with whip cream and marshmallows sounded really delicious.

"Home sweet home," Forest huffed, shoveling a bit faster.


	13. Change

"Why have they gone?" Lexa hummed as she pondered Maya's move to recall the Mount Weather people. "We are still in the middle of the cold weather. Arkadia doesn't have enough supplies for another 17 people."

"Lexa," Clarke pouted as she came in. "Gaia just informed me all about the Conclave. You have to change it. Aden and the other children are too adorable to die."

Lexa glanced over and sighed, "The Conclave has always been that way, Clarke."

Clarke pouted harder, "You're Heda. Isn't your words law to your people?"

"Yes, but do you have enough supporting reasons for this change?" Lexa frowned. "I cannot make amends of the laws without reasoning."

"Then I'll find some," Clarke huffed, taking a seat next to Lexa. "I've been thinking."

Lexa raised her eyebrows, "That sounds dangerous."

"Lexa," Clarke rolled her eyes and gently slapped Lexa's shoulder. "I want to live with you for a very long time so don't die."

"If I am called, then the Spirit will find the next Commander," Lexa replied. "The next Commander will protect your people."

Clarke shook her head before resting her forehead against Lexa's, "I don't want the next Commander, Lexa. I want you. Only you. I want a family with you. We can have that. You have brought peace to our people."

Lexa laughed, "We have not even joined your people to the Coalition and yet you accept our people as one. I love you so much, Clarke, but we still have to be wary about Azgeda. I don't know what their new queen will do, reaffirm their place in the coalition or break away and cause a civil war."

"War will not happen," Clarke affirmed, straddling the Alpha. "We will have peace for a long time. I won't let anything or anyone take you away from me, Lexa."

"And I, you," Lexa smiled, kissing the Omega.

/-/-/

Ontari frowned when a warrior questioned her order. She stood up from her throne and stormed to the said warrior, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"You dare question me?" Ontari growled. "What would you do if that were your family out in the cold? Live by the old ways and let them freeze to their deaths while you fill your belly with warm food and drinks? Nia is dead and I am the queen of Azgeda! You obey me. Now go do as I have ordered!"

Ontari dropped him and watched as the warrior scramble away. She glared at the other warriors in the room, who immediately bowed at her.

"You all heard my orders. We will solidify our nation and come out stronger than ever," Ontari addressed everyone as she made her way back to her throne. "Nia has made us weak with her obsession in removing Heda Lexa and look at how we suffer in trade. She did not care for us, her people. We will change our ways and show everyone our true strength when the cold is over."

"Sha haiplana," came their responses before she dismissed them.

Roan walked over and cleared his throat, "So far so good. All the villagers will be warmer with the extra wood and furs. We still need to feed their bellies."

Ontari sighed, "Call a messenger. Have them take a message to Heda that we need more food and that we will trade our extra furs for them."

"Do you think she will agree?" Yan asked thoughtfully. "We have not submitted ourselves to the coalition yet."

"That is true," Roan agreed. "Will Lexa still help us?"

"She will," Ontari stated confidently. "As one nightblood to another, she will consider it. I believe Clarke Griffin is at her side and her opinion will sway Heda into assisting us through winter. They owe a debt to Forest and as her mate, they owe me. It will be paid."

/ - / - /

"Forest?" Maya called out when upon reaching Forest's room. "Are you still sleeping?"

There was no answer so the Alpha entered the room. She smiled at the sight of the mother-daughter duo. She quietly crouched at their bedside and gently shook Forest awake.

"Hmm... Maya?" Forest purred. "Is morning?"

"Yea, it's morning," Maya smiled. "It's time for your checkup. Think mama will let you go?"

Forest hummed, "Mama will follow. Won't leave me alone. I might have to send for someone soon."

Maya reached out and ran her hand through Forest's hair, "From where? Also, a reminder, we have someone heading to Arkadia. Do you need to send a message?"

"Yes," Forest grinned, pushing the blankets off. "I have a list of people who we need from Arkadia."

"So will they be permanently staying with us?" Maya questioned.

Forest shrugged, "Depends on how useful they are. Lots of changes are coming and we'll take them head-on."


	14. Vote

"Are you sure?" Maya questioned, looking at Forest with concern.

"I'm positive," Forest grinned. "Best get the contingency plan rolling. This is only in I do something stupid and get killed."

Maya sighed, "I'll get the ballots going."

Forest smiled and took Maya's hand, "I know it's a lot of pressure but I need to know who they would choose when we aren't here to lead. Make sure you tell them that my mother isn't an option."

"I'll tell them," Maya stated, rolling her eyes. "But who do you want to lead after we're gone?"

Forest smirked, "I'll tell you when we get married."

Maya groaned, "That won't happen until Jasper and Ontari are out of the equation."

"Exactly," Forest laughed.

~A Few Hours Later~

Maya stormed into Forest's office with the ballot box. She startled Forest from her seat and stared at her best friend, who was now recovering on the ground.

"Why don't you knock?" Forest gasped. "What if I was doing something?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "I have a nose and sorry, my hands were slightly full. Let's count."

Forest pouted but got off the ground. They settled down in front of the desk and dumped the ballots onto the countertop. Maya recorded the vote as Forest read them out.

"So the score?" Forest questioned after the last ballot was read.

"Clara has the most votes," Maya informed. "After her, is William, then Richard."

Forest snickered, "Richard got third."

Maya studied Forest, "It's Richard. Your choice is Richard."

"Yep," Forest nodded. "Anyways, we should make William our ambassador for Polis. Clara stays on as security chief."

"Of course," Maya smiled, reaching over and taking Forest's hand. "You should know that Richard is also my choice. He's the male version of you."

Forest laughed, "I'm taking that as a compliment."

/ - / - /

"Is it wise to have an election now?" Callie questioned Abby and Kane during dinner in her private quarters. "Those from Farm Station will choose Pike and those from Mt. Weather will go either way."

"I'm sure the people will choose wisely," Abby stated.

Kane nodded, "It will ease the burden in the medical bay and allow Abby to focus on everyone's health. I will step forward."

Callie sighed, "I suppose I will throw in my name to make it a real election. A three-way horse race."

There was a knock at the door before the message, "A message from Katrina for Callie."

Callie frowned in confusion but went to retrieve the message. Upon opening up, there was a girl standing there with an Ark guard.

She bowed, "I am Tracer. I bring a message for Callie Cartwig. For her ears only and those she trust. The passcode, please."

"Step inside first," Callie suggested, opening the door wider.

Tracer shook her head, "Not before hearing the passcode."

Callie wasn't sure but went with her gut, "Nightshade."

Tracer stepped inside Callie's quarters and waited by the table. Callie nodded at the guard and closed the door.

"What is the message?" Callie questioned, taking her seat.

"Pike must not win the election," Tracer stated as she pulled out an envelope. "Death and war is his reign. This is for you, Chancellor Abby. A small request for certain personnel to return to the mountain with me."

Abby took the envelope and read its content. "I can't give you Raven, Monty, Jasper, and Callie. I need them here."

Tracer reached into her bag and produced medicine, placing several bottles on the table. "I'm sure you know what these will treat. Maya sends her regards and request trade. We need them for at most two weeks. We can send another shipment of medicine when we return your people to you. Please. I have orders not to return until you agree to the terms."

Abby picked up one bottle, inspected it, and sighed, "And who does Maya favor in the election?"

"Marcus Kane," Tracer answered. "My people will not vote. The order has already been given by Clara and supported by the fraction leader here."

Callie looked at Abby, "Who is Maya? I thought no one could claim the mountain."

Tracer cleared her throat, "Our previous leader made a deal with the Commander and Clarke that allowed the mountain to be claimed by their previous occupants as long as Maya led us. Maya has accepted the role and has returned. The Commander knows we have returned to our home. To answer your question, Maya was our previous leader's best friend and honorably named sister."

"We can leave after the election," Callie pointed out. "It'll give me and the three others to pack. We will need the medicine and you will have four less to feed for a bit."

"Are you sure?" Abby asked. "I don't know what Maya's intentions are."

Kane cleared his throat, "They will be fine. I believe Maya holds Forest's ideals close to heart. I'm sure she planning on helping Arkadia, Abby."

Abby sighed, "I accept Maya's trade request."

"Thank you, Chancellor," Tracer smiled, bowing in respect. " We will not forget your assistance."

~The Next Morning~

Kane, Callie, and Pike had made their speech and all were awaiting the ballot count. Kane and Callie were worried about the message sent by Katrina even though they had Maya's support for Kane to win.

However, the outcome didn't matter to Tracer and Clara since they were only messengers and escorts. The two waited next to Raven, who was all packed for the journey. Monty stood next to his parents, Hannah and Andrew, and Jasper was with him.

Abby finally took the stand with Major Bryne. "Stepping down takes courage because it takes courage to acknowledge when the workload is too much for one to carry. My skillset is best in healing all of you so without much further ado, I'd like to welcome the next Chancellor. Congratulations, Chancellor Marcus Kane."

There were a few sighs of relief as the people applauded their new Chancellor. Kane went up to give a short acceptance speech before dismissing everyone. Afterward, Chancellor Kane and Dr. Griffin walked the six to the gate.

"Safe travels, friend," Kane smiled at Callie.

Callie nodded, "We'll be back for you know it."


	15. Surprises

"Clarke...? What is this supposed to be?" Lexa questioned after inspecting the gift from Mount Weather. "These things are not useful in any way. Why is your face red? Clarke?"

Clarke just closed the gift box and covered her face, muffling, "Remind me to kill Maya when I see her."

Lexa continued to look at Clarke with confusion, "Why would you kill your fellow healer? What does this have to do with Maya?"

"It's a bondage kit," Clarke groaned out in embarrassment. "It's for a special type of sex."

"What kind are you referring to?" Lexa frowned as Clarke squirmed in her seat.

Clarke couldn't look at Lexa in the eyes and she really wanted to kill Forest and Maya. She couldn't mention anything about the former so she has to use the latter for justification for everything. She reached over and took Lexa's hand.

"It's sex where you..." Clarke mumbled.

"I didn't hear the last part, Clarke," Lexa informed the beet-red omega. "Please repeat it."

Clarke groaned and pressed her forehead against Lexa's shoulder, "It's sex where either you tie me up or I tie you up. We still make love but one of us is restrained."

"Is that something you want to try?" Lexa asked, rubbing Clarke's back. "I will accommodate your wishes. You should also know that there is a room with that stuff in this tower."

"Please tell me your joking about that room," Clarke grumbled as she pulled away from Lexa. "And I don't know if I want to try that kind of sex."

Lexa smiled at Clarke, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I can show you the room when you're ready."

"Lexa!" Clarke flushed, burying her face against Lexa's chest. "Please stop talking about this."

"Okay," Lexa agreed before noticing the note that came with the gift. "Dear Lexa and Clarke, I hope you enjoy this gift to the fullest pleasurable extent. Love, the President of Mount Weather. P.S. This is your Christmas gift. Clarke, what is Christmas?"

"I'll explain later," Clarke stated, nuzzling into Lexa.

/ - / - /

"Holy shit, you came back from the grave!" Raven shouted when Forest walked into the room. "Are you here to kill us?"

Forest rolled her eyes at Raven while Callie asked, "What do you mean by coming back from the grave? Katrina isn't dead."

Forest sighed, "The name I gave you is an alias, Callie, and yes, I came back from the grave, sort of. Maya helped me fake my death since the opportunity struck in that random moment. Mama, you can come in."

As soon as Forest had said it, Lorelei barged in and tackled Forest in a hug. Ever since finding out that her daughter was alive, she didn't leave Forest's side except for a few minutes here and there. She let out a content purr as Forest melted into her embrace.

"Are we good now, mama?" Forest questioned after a few moments. "I still have to tell them about the plan."

Lorelei loosened her hold, "For now. Let's hear about this plan."

"Wait, so you're not a zombie, right?" Jasper questioned, gaining a groan from everyone in the room.


	16. Celebrations

"Remind me why we're having a party," Forest groaned as she watched her people dance and sing in the mess hall.

"To celebrate the good times," Maya beamed, nudging her best friend. "Get with the flow."

Forest pouted, "But I don't have Ontari with me so I have no one to dance with. At least, mama found her mate."

Maya smirked, "You did promise her that you would find her mate and you did. Look at how happy she is."

"Yea," Forest smiled in agreement. "Go dance with your guy. Jasper keeps staring at you."

"Only if you find a dancing partner," Maya laughed, getting up and offering her hand.

Forest accepted Maya's hand and stood up. She followed Maya to where Jasper was sitting with his friends. Maya said yes to dancing with Jasper while Forest danced with Monty, occasionally switching with Raven.

"So what's the plan after this?" Raven questioned as they danced. "When will the world know you're still alive?"

Forest chuckled, "First off, you and your three friends are going back to Arkadia with the medicine. No mention of me. And the answer to your second question, you'll know when it happens."

Raven nodded, "Think I can convince Chancellor Kane to let me visit more?"

Forest smirked, "Yea. Just keep your visits and your party limited."

/ - / - /

"Polis is so beautiful," Clarke gasped as she looked out from the balcony of Lexa's room.

The snow decorated the tops of people's houses and the torches lit up the areas where people were hanging out. There was a large bonfire at the center of the plaza and music was playing in the background.

Lexa laughed, "Clarke, you need to get ready. I have to make an appearance down there soon."

Clarke beamed, "Give me a few minutes."

Lexa chuckled as she watched Clarke get ready. Clarke undressed and jumped into the tub full of hot water. She was beautiful and the training exercises were defining her well.

Lexa sighed and went to look at the other view. It was one of the few times that peace looked amazing and real. People didn't have to worry about an attack. No war.

"I wish there was a hairdryer," Clarke grumbled, pulling Lexa away from her thoughts.

"What is a hairdryer?" Lexa questioned. "Does it function as its name?"

Clarke giggled, "Yes, it does. It runs on electricity which powers the lights in Mount Weather. The hairdryer would blow air and help dry my hair faster using hot air or cold air."

Lexa frowned, "Do you think Maya would produce this device if I asked in her my next message?"

"She would after coming here and checking to see if you can have electricity running through Polis," Clarke laughed. "Now how do I look?"

"Gorgeous," Lexa beamed. "I can only hope that no one steals you away from me. Shall we?"

Clarke took Lexa's offered arm and pecked Lexa's cheek. "I only want to stay by your side, Lexa. We shall eat, drink, and dance until morning."

Lexa smiled, "For you, I shall."

/ - / - /

Ontari sighed as she watched her people enjoy the Yule celebration from her throne. She would dance with someone but only with a specific person, one who was supposedly dead.

Roan walked over and offered his hand, "Shall we dance, your majesty? I know I'm not her but you should enjoy yourself."

"I supposed I should keep up appearances," Ontari smiled at him, placing her hand in his. "This doesn't mean anything."

"I know," he chuckled as he led Ontari to the dance floor. "I bet she would dance with you if possible."

Ontari hummed, "Forest is shorter than you and she smells better but then again, I assume it is because she is an Omega."

Roan smirked, "You're in love and yet it seems out of reach because she isn't here. I'm positive that you'll find her soon enough."

"I feel she might come after me if I don't start looking," Ontari chuckled softly as they swayed in place. "She's a fierce little thing. She did assassinate your mother."

"She did all of Azgeda a favor," Roan sighed sadly. "I only regret my mother's actions and who she became as a person obsessed with power. I hope to one day meet this Omega mate of yours."

"She would enjoy meeting the King of Azgeda," Ontari smirked. "She will challenge you to a dual for fun. Maybe teach us how to drive. It's like riding a horse but we'll be inside a machine."

"She sounds absolutely fascinating," Roan laughed, twirling Ontari in place. "I am glad you found your heart."


	17. Review

Ontari frowned as she looked over the numbers on the paper before sighing loudly in defeat, "We need a miracle."

Roan glanced up at her, "Something the matter, my queen?"

"We don't have enough food for the next month," Ontari stated, running a hand through her hair. "We barely get by with rationing as it is. We need to facilitate more trade or go hunt. Both are dangerous but necessary."

"I will handle the trade," Roan informed, standing up. "It's about time I see Heda again and bring Echo back up to date."

Ontari stood up as well, "Before you go, there is something I need you to take to Polis. I'm sure the message will be understood."

Roan nodded, "Whatever my queen wants."

The duo left the meeting room and travel to Ontari's room. She handed him a pack.

"Give this to the one called Clarke Griffin and tell her to return it to where it belongs," Ontari informed as he took the pack. "Don't lose it and don't let it get damaged. It belongs to my mate."

"Why don't you return it yourself?" Roan questioned.

Ontari held her head high, "My duty is to my people, not the dead. Even if I suspect that is false, there is not enough evidence to prove it."

Roan sighed, "I truly hope your mate is alive. I will get this to Polis and have our best hunters sent out too. We will survive this winter."

The two nodded at each other before resuming their obligations.

/ - / - /

"Why are all ambassadors meetings such a headache?" Lexa groaned, flopping onto the bed beside Clarke.

Clarke giggled and rubbed Lexa's back, "Because they bicker like children. Now, let your hair down and I'll massage your head."

Lexa smiled up at Clarke, "Okay."

Lexa sat up and undo her braids. It takes a few minutes to loosen the braids but eventually, Clarke has Lexa leaning back as she massaged Lexa's head. She loves how relaxed Lexa is at that moment. Lexa looked younger and full of happiness. Clarke wanted to give Lexa more days like this.

"Hey Lex," Clarke smiled. "Let's run away for a few days. Maybe just a few hours. You and me. No distractions."

"And what would we do?" Lexa questioned.

Clarke chuckled, "We could make love. Mate each other and have a family."

Lexa stopped to consider it, "It sounds wonderful, Clarke, but we have our duties."

"To our people, yes," Clarke confirmed. "But what about our duties to each other? I love you, Lexa, and I want a family with you, only you."

"And I, you," Lexa replied. "Now isn't the right time for little ones. We haven't even had our bonding ceremony but I promise you, Clarke, we will have a few little ones of our own running around."

Clarke rested her head against Lexa's back, "I intend to make sure you keep that promise, Lexa."

/ - / - /

Forest sighed she checked everyone's pack, all 17 of her people. She stopped considering Janet and Cassandra as a part of their group after Maya informed her of how little communications they had with the other doctor and the child.

"Everyone's good, Maya!" Forest shouted after checking the last one. "We can start heading out!"

"Remind me why we're going back to Polis?" Maya sighed as she walked over, checking off their list.

Forest looked up at Maya and grinned, "We have to attend the Summit and you have been requested to return. I have to explore Polis while I have a chance."

Maya shook her head, "You're planning something."

"Aren't I always planning something?" Forest chuckled, standing up. "We leave at dawn. There's someone I need to visit but in order to do so, I have to go through Polis."

"Take your mom with you," Maya frowned.

Forest grinned, "I will take her and Callie. I only require those two for this task but you can have Tracer keep watch in bird form. It's better if you do."

Maya reached over and ruffled Forest's hair, "I trust you know what you are doing. I can't lose you again."

"Sounds like you're in love with me," Forest smirked only to be slapped by Maya.

"I do love you but not in that way, Forest," Maya pouted. "Anyways, how are Batara and Ratu? We haven't heard from them in a while."

Forest sighed, "They constantly bicker and complain about my plans. So far, they haven't found any reason to take over."

Maya giggled, "They will eventually. Maybe Ontari can coax them out."

Forest pouted, "Please refrain from using her name. It makes us upset when we can't be near our mate."

Maya saw the opportunity to tease, "Does this little Omega need her Alpha? I bet she wants long cuddles and warm hugs."

"Maya!" Forest groaned, walking away from her best friend. "And yes, I need my Alpha. I miss her."

"And she misses you, no doubt," Maya pointed out, following Forest.


	18. Mini Reunion

"Forest, stop," Maya hissed. "You are going to eat yourself to a stomachache."

"But everything is so delicious," Forest pouted at Maya.

Maya sighed, "At least slow down a bit. You haven't even tried the assortment of juices yet. I can't believe they made us live off water and soy milk."

Forest giggled and turned to Lorelei, "Did you like the lamb rack?"

"I love how it made you smile," Lorelei replied, rubbing Forest's back. "You always enjoyed good food."

Forest blushed and looked away, causing Maya to giggle. "You've made her speechless. What a feat."

Callie chuckled, "So where are we sleeping after we finish roaming?"

"Up there," Maya answered, pointing towards the tower. "We are special guests of Heda so there have been some arrangements made for us. Clarke should be meeting us soon."

"Clarke? I haven't seen her since I was forced to put her on the dropship," Callie stated. "I hope she forgives me."

"It wasn't your fault, Aunt Callie," came a familiar voice.

The four of them turned to find Clarke standing there with a few chicken skewers. She offered them out and Forest quickly took one, digging in vicariously.

"Hi Clarke," Callie smiled softly before hugging her. "Missed you, kiddo."

"Missed you, too," Clarke laughed. "Welcome to Polis. I see Forest's appetite has yet to be sated."

Lorelei giggled, "I think she's getting ready to nest. I can see her now, storming through Azgeda and stealing everything that belongs to Ontari to make a giant bed."

Forest huffed, "I just want Ontari."

"You will have her one day," Maya assured, pulling Forest into a hug. "One day, it will happen and you'll have your mini-mes running around, wreaking havoc."

/ - / - /

"Oh my gosh!" Forest squealed upon seeing it in the room. "Where did you get Squishy Butt?"

"Squishy Butt?" Clarke questioned.

Maya giggled at Clarke's reaction and gestured at the light blue thing in Forest's arms. "She meant the narwhal. There's only one and the last time she saw it was the medical bay in Arkadia."

Clarke shrugged, "Some guy named Roan gave to me. Said it was from Ontari and told me to return it to its rightful owner. I didn't know it was Forest's. Just thought it was from one of your people."

Forest squealed in delight again before tackling the narwhal onto the bed and curling against it. "It smells like Ontari. This is now my baby."

"Don't lose your baby," Maya sighed. "We don't have the material to make another one."

"My Squishy Butt," Forest purred, burying herself under the furs with the narwhal plush.

Clarke laughed, "She's so adorable. I mean, I knew she had a childish side but it's like there 24-7."

Maya smiled sadly, "Her childhood is littered with scars, physical and mental ones. Forest knows when to be serious so we sort of let her get away with being a child. Anyways, it's good to see you again, Clarke. I will see you at dinner."

Clarke nodded, "Indra's still around so I'll send her up to keep Forest company at dinner. I assume Forest still wants us to keep it quiet."

"You assume correctly," Maya confirmed. "Not to be rude but please go. I could use a nap after all that food."

"So do I," Clarke chuckled. "See you later, Maya."

/ - / - /

"Forest?" Indra questioned when she entered the room meant for Maya. "I don't recall you being pregnant."

"I'm not," Forest giggled, removing the narwhal plush from under her shirt. "It's just my plush."

Indra chuckled, "I remember that thing but why did you have it up to your shirt?"

Forest pouted, "I want a family with Ontari. This is the closest thing I have to her right now."

Indra sighed, "Why don't you go visit her? Why are you denying yourself of the things you want most?"

"Because it isn't time yet," Forest huffed. "There is still so much to do before the summit. So much before I can put my needs before my people."

"Well, do you at least have some time to have dinner with me?" Indra questioned.

Forest smiled, "Yeah, I do."


	19. Negotiations

"So you're Luna," Forest smirked when the blindfold was taken off. "Much prettier than described."

"And you are?" Luna stated, glaring at her guest wearily. "Why are you here?"

Forest bowed, "I am Forest of the Mountain Men and I am here to meet you. We have much to discuss."

Luna growled, "You were the one capturing the Trikru. Why should I trust you?"

"I came here for peace," Forest stated. "I came unarmed and brought no one. Plus you know the war with the mountain is over. But there is another way to convince you that I mean no harm."

"How will you convince me?" Luna questioned.

Forest grabbed Luna's hand and guided it to a knife on Luna's belt. Luna eyed Forest suspiciously but gripped the knife, waiting for Forest's next move. Forest used Luna's hand to pulled the knife out and cut into her free hand, letting the black blood spill. There were gasps and whispers of 'natblida' coming from the audience circled around the two.

Luna narrowed her eyes, "Come with me. We will talk in my room."

Forest grinned, "Does this include dinner because I didn't get a chance to eat when your people knocked me out."

Luna turned away and shouted at some people before leading the way. Forest followed quietly after a guard nudged her forward.

/ - / - /

"So your people wish to be a part of the Coalition," Lexa sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I don't think it will go well."

"I think it will," Maya argued. "Nia's dead and the new ruler will support my people."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "How do you know that? No one has informed us who the new ruler is. Not even Echo or Roan will tell us and they have met this new queen."

Maya chuckled softly, "Trust me, the new queen is no threat to Heda as long as my people are not harmed."

Lexa growled, "So you know who the new queen is. Tell me."

"I have an idea who it might be," Maya informed, shaking her head. "They will come for the Summit should you call one. Plus I believe you are already planning on making Skaikru a part of your Coalition. Tell your people that they can leave two people from their clans on our territory until they feel safe."

"So why do you want your people to be a part of the Coalition?" Clarke questioned curiously.

"My people still need to make amends," Maya answered. "We can do that by turning the mountain into a place of healing, a hospital, for more serious injuries. Forest used to tell me that there were people born with deformities that could have been corrected if we had been able to walk free of the mountains years earlier. She saw them on the cameras, being cast away and even killed sometimes. She wanted to help them, wanted to correct the side effects of the radiation. I believe with Skaikru and the Coalition, we can bring about a better way of living, a better standard. Besides, if you were able to produce more jobs for your people, they will think less of creating wars with one another over simple disputes."

Lexa sighed again, "And what if they ask for my head instead?"

Maya smirked, "I would never let that happen. Besides, I think they will agree to some terms of my people joining the Coalition. My people will agree to three years of labor in any of the clans as long as food, water, and lodging are provided plus no excessive exertion of tasks. I'm sure they will learn to be productive members of whichever clans they serve."

"I will think about it," Lexa stated. "You may go now."

Maya sighed and got up to leave, "Clarke, please convince your Alpha that this is a good idea. Your people need access to the supplies in the mountain as much as the Coalition does."

Clarke nodded, "I'll think about it too."


	20. Infiltration

"Sinclair, Gina, I don't think we should be here," Raven voiced as they messed around with some tech. "We're trespassing right now. I don't like it."

"It's fine," Sinclair grinned. "We're here under official orders."

Gina scoffed, "Yea, Pike's order because our Chancellor, the Doc, and Callie are at Polis. From the rumors I heard, it's a Summit, whatever that is. Not sure if it's a good or bad thing yet."

Raven shrugged, "I would like it better if we had Maya's permission to be here. Hell, most of the people that came with us were from Farm Station and already they went through the kitchen stock like nothing."

Sinclair sighed and patted Raven's back, "We'll be gone before they get back. It'll be like we were never here."

"But what about the 70 that are still at Arkadia?" Gina pointed out. "They'll be pissed once they hear we've been sleeping in their beds and eating their food."

"We're not provoking a bear," Sinclair sighed again. "We're just borrowing some stuff while they're not here. We'll even make a list of things that we took and they can figure out the appropriate trade items at a later time."

"Okay," Raven reluctantly agreed. "But let it be noted that I protested and was outnumbered."

Raven picked up another tablet when they heard a scream from down the corridor. They looked out to see people fleeing and they heard gunshots. The trio rushed over to the noise as the shooters were reloading their guns.

"Stop!" Raven shouted, running into the middle of the room to defend the injured jaguar. "Don't shoot!"

"Get out of the way, Reyes!" someone shouted.

"Wait!" Bellamy called out from an entrance with Octavia right behind him. "Raven?"

"It's Maya's pet, Nightshade," Raven explained. "Must have left him behind to guard the place. We need to heal him, show him that we're friends of Maya, and he'll cool it. Don't kill him."

"Any doctors in the house?" Bellamy shouted.

No one moved since there weren't any. Gina looked at Raven and stepped forward. Bellamy stopped Gina from going further.

"It's too dangerous," Bellamy warned.

Gina pushed past him, "Someone has to try. We can't ruin our relationship with Mount Weather."

The jaguar growled but let Raven and Gina approached. They hadn't noticed that Octavia had left until she had returned with a hospital bed and helped them move Nightshade on it.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy," Raven whispered to the jaguar. "We'll try our best to patch you up."

/ Hours Later /

"You ok?" Bellamy asked when he joined Octavia sitting on top of Mount Weather's main door.

"This is such a mistake," Octavia stated. "Maya and her people won't like us being here without permission. The grounders will think something's up."

"We can negotiate with Maya," Bellamy replied. "Besides, I think they kind of owe us for what had happened last fall."

"What if they don't see it that way?" Octavia questioned as they heard some noise.

Two patrol guards came over bringing a Grounder. "Caught her snooping around."

Octavia hopped down and studied the Grounder, "She's Ice Nation."

"You know her?" Bellamy asked, hopping down.

"Sort of," Octavia answered. "She's one of the few grounders that stuck close to Maya after she brought them to the tunnels. Echo. She had a lot of fight left in her. Let her go."

"She threatened the summit," one of the guards responded.

Echo spat at him, "I was trying to help."

"Shut up," the same man growled.

"I said get your hands off her," Octavia snapped back, pulling Echo to safety and removing the cuff.

The man tried to get Echo back, "What are you doing? She's a Grounder."

Bellamy puffed up and pushed the man back, "Back the fuck off."

"The summit's a trap. The assassin is already there. By sundown, your people will die," Echo informed Octavia.

/ - / - /

"Eagle 2 to Eagle 1," Clara transmitted through the radio on a private channel.

"This is Eagle 1," Forest answered. "What's the status?"

Clara sighed, "We've got movement. Two males, two females. One of them is Echo."

Forest frowned, "Strange. Echo's supposed to be here... but then again, there will be a new Ice Nation Ambassador. Have someone tail Echo, just in case."

"What about our home?" Clara questioned.

Forest chuckled, "It's why your team is there. It'll happen at sundown. Put on the gas masks before going in. I want them alive and those who make it out, leave them alone unless it's an unknown grounder."

"Got it, captain," Clara answered. "Eagle 2 out."

Clara turned and addressed her team. She sent Olsen to track Echo while the rest of them moved closer to their home base, ready for whatever was to come.

/ - / - /

Ontari sat with Roan, discussing the plans for their ambassador to use in the meeting. Things they needed to happen for Azgeda to thrive under Heda's command. They knew the biggest shock would be using Costia as their ambassador but Costia stayed long enough to see and understand how to fix the damage from Nia's reign. Ontari froze when Yan went to grab her knife. Everyone went on alert but didn't expect someone to drop from the ceiling.

"That didn't go as I expected," coughed the poor spy. "Should've gotten a longer rope."

With one sniff, Ontari knew and pulled the spy close, "Forest."

Forest purred, "Surprise, Ontari."

Yan rolled her eyes and dropped her guard as Roan and Costia looked with befuddlement. "This is Ontari's mate."

"Ahh, the one who killed my mother," Roan acknowledged, lowering his guard.

Costia bowed, "Thank you for doing that."

Forest shrugged, "I was only protecting my heart. Ontari, you can let go."

"Never," Ontari growled. "Never again."

Forest chuckled, "You can hold me later tonight. We still have the Summit to attend and you have to step down as queen. Roan can take care of Azgeda."

Roan cocked his head, "You think I can?"

"I believe you will bring glory to Azgeda," Forest beamed as Ontari loosened her hold. "I came to leave some presents before Maya got back to the room but mostly to see you, Ri."

Ontari nuzzled into Forest's back, "Don't go back."

Forest chuckled, "I don't want to leave you either but an angry Maya is one angry alpha I don't want to deal with. Plus she'll be your Alpha when you come home with me."

"Why am I not the Alpha?" Ontari grumbled.

"Because Maya is the next leader, not you," Forest answered, turning to face her mate. "Besides, Maya knows the mountain like me. Don't worry, you'll find your place and Maya's a good Alpha. She helps me lead and the people love her as much as they love me. We can be free of our duties every now and then and focus on making a family."

Ontari huffed, "Fine. I will listen to Maya. Stay a little longer."

Forest smiled and kissed Ontari.


	21. The Summit

Forest hid behind Maya and Lorelei after they managed to sneak her in, thanks to Indra. She clung onto Maya's hand as she basically zoned out for the time being. Maya held her best friend's hand as she spoke to the others that were gathering for the Summit. She smiled when Ontari came over.

"Maya, Lorelei," Ontari greeted with a curt nod before gesturing to the man behind her. "This is Roan, Nia's son."

"It seems a good thing did come fr that psycho queen," Lorelei mumbled.

"Lorelei," Maya giggled. "Comments like that will not help us gain allies."

Roan chuckled, "No worries, Maya. The assassin did us all a favor."

Before more was said, Titus shushed everyone to begin the Summit.

/ - / - /

The Summit was going well with Ontari stepping down as the queen of Azgeda to let Roan become king and reaffirm Azgeda's part in the Coalition. If Lexa was shocked about Costia's appearance when she was named Azgeda's ambassador, she didn't show it. Clarke was named ambassador for the Sky People and Kane took the mark of the Coalition.

"We have another addition to the Coalition besides the Sky People," The Commander announced. "We welcome William as the ambassador of the Mountain Crew. They helped us rid their own people, the ones backing the capture the Trikru and bleeding them dry to serve their needs. Maya, please step forward to accept the mark."

"That won't be necessary," Forest smirked, throwing off the cloak she was wearing and revealing a rather complimentary warrior outfit that suited the occasion. "I will accept the mark."

Lexa nodded even though she wanted to throttle Forest for this interruption. All three leaders bow at Lexa after Forest received the mark. Lexa concluded the Summit as Bellamy rushed in with Pike and Octavia right behind him.

"The Summit's a trap," he managed to say. "We need to get you out of here."

However, no one noticed Forest moved until they saw her on top of Bellamy and she was snarling, "What did you do to Nightshade?"

"It's still alive," Octavia informed. "Raven and Gina did their best to fix your pet up."

"Why are the Sky People in my mountain?" Forest questioned. "Who told you the Summit was a trap?"

Bellamy didn't know which question to answer first and was saved by a radio transmission.

"Eagle 2 reporting in," the radio on Maya's belt crackled. "Eagle 1?"

Maya answered, "Eagle 1.5 here. Report."

"Caught a Azgeda suicide warrior running from the mountain," Clara reported. "1 seriously injured. Throat's been slashed but we stopped the bleeding and patched it up as best as possible. Roughly 50 Sky People here."

"Detain them for the time being," Maya ordered. "We'll be there in the morning."

Forest stood and bowed, "Excuse us. Walter, stay in Polis with your mate. Tracer, find Echo. I'm sure she can provide some answers."

With that, Forest walked out of the room. Those of the Mountain followed quietly except for William, who was looking to Lexa for orders since he was representing his people. Ontari glanced at Lexa before storming after Forest. She no longer has obligations to Azgeda and wanted to be by her mate's side.


	22. Mountain

"Welcome home, Captain," Clara greeted Forest when the young Omega arrived home. "The intruders have been locked up in the standing cages and Nightshade is doing better. Nothing else to report."

Forest nodded, "I'll be taking nap. If any emergencies arise, alert me at once. Also, check on Tracer and whoever else you assigned to follow Echo. Something is amiss and I want to get ahead of this mess."

Clara saluted Forest in the usual fashion, "Aye Captain." (Usual Salute is to make a 3 with your thumb, index finger, & middle finger and hold it at shoulder height. Either hand works)

Trailing behind Forest was the rest of the pack minus a few key members due to their positions and orders. Clara glanced at Ontari, who glared back, and immediately turned to Maya.

"Best not to provoke any of us right now, Clara," Maya advised. "How's our patient?"

"In need of a surgery," Clara informed.

"First stop, Medbay," Lorelei sighed. "Then a quick hot shower before bed."

Maya stretched, "I agree. Clara, tell Aubrey to bring the best nurses with her to surgery."

Clara nodded and took off as the two doctors headed to the Medbay.

/ - / - /

Forest groaned at the sound of someone banging on her bedroom door. She nuzzled closer against Ontari but reluctantly acknowledged the fact that she was needed.

"What is it?" Forest questioned as she rolled out of bed.

"Olsen and Tracer caught Echo," Clara informed. "They are enroute to return here with her."

Forest opened the door, "Anything else to report?"

Clara cleared her throat, "A party of Arkers are at our doorsteps. They demand the release of their people."

"Fire a warning shot," Forest yawned. "We're not talking to anyone but Heda Lexa. Tell Olsen and Tracer to bring Echo in through the tunnels."

"Aye captain," Clara nodded. "There's freshly made egg salad for lunch."

Forest perked up and pouted, "I want it now."

Clara giggled and presented a neatly wrapped sandwich, "Thought you would."

Forest rolled her eyes but accepted the meal, "Thanks. We'll have a meeting in two hours or so."

Clara nodded, "See you then, boss."

Forest frowned and shut the door on Clara. She knew her friend was teasing but still, she didn't like to be referred to as 'boss' by anyone.

/ - / - /

"Reports please," Forest sighed as she got comfortable in her seat. "Maya, start us off."

Maya nodded, "Nightshade is going to be fine. Mostly flesh wounds. Now... about Gina... Thanks to Aubrey's team and their medical attempt, the bleeding was slowed down enough for your mom and I to repair as much of the damage as possible. However, she'll have a scar and won't be able to speak. We've yet to inform her since she's sleeping off the meds. I would like to have you there when I tell her, along with Clarke and Abby."

"That's doable," Forest acknowledged before turning to Clara.

"We're still waiting on Olsen and Tracer to bring Echo in," Clara informed. "The Arkers still haven't left even though we fired a warning shot. It also seems like we'll be having visitors soon via a message from Polis. Our boys are being detained until Heda's return."

Forest sighed again. "Keep watch on them and make sure none of them slip in. Did you interrogate the prisoners yet?"

Clara nodded, "Yes, captain, but they're holding their tongues."

"Cut their rations in half," Forest yawned. "Do we have any other issues to address?"

"Well... they kind of ate through half of our food storage," Richard pointed out.

Forest frowned, "Don't feed the prisoners but they can have water. Anything else?"

Richard cleared his throat, "Right... where are we going to hunt? Domestic animals?"

"On the other side of the mountain," Forest grumbled, rubbing her temples. "We have several back doors to that area and it's not Heda's land. As for domestic animals, we will have to trade for some after we build settlements on said other side of the mountain. They won't be able to corner us again."

"And what about your friend there?" Aubrey coughed.

Forest glared at all of them and growled, "Ontari is my mate. Anyone who has a problem answers to me."

Lorelei shook her head, "I think you need more sleep, Forest, and so do the ones that were up doing surgery."

Forest sighed once more, "If that is all, you're dismissed. Ontari, let's go snuggle."


	23. Discovery

"Looks like everyone got here right on time," Forest chuckled as they gathered in the main hall.

"Well," Pike scoffed. "Get on with it."

Forest gaped, "Did that meathead just rush me?!"

Pike was about to say another word when Abby glared at him meanwhile Marcus assured Forest, "Don't mind him, Forest. He just wants his friends back."

Forest huffed and looked at her notes, "In exchange for a safe release of the Farm Station Arkers, we, the Mountain clan, want our people back and retribution for any and all lost resources noted on the last page of this agreement. Also, after the release, all Arkers are banned from entering the mountain without permission. Exceptions to ban is obviously Ambassador Clarke Griffin of the Sky Crew, Callie Cartwig, Dr. Abigail Griffin, Chancellor Marcus Kane, Jasper Jordan, and Monty Green."

"So I got revoked," Raven grumbled, flicking at the air.

"Maybe you shouldn't have let them in with your access card," Forest retorted before continuing. "Raven Reyes will be allowed to enter if and only if she agrees to a personal supervisor to tail her throughout her stay. Do you agree?"

"Depends," Raven frowned. "So who is my jailer?"

Forest checked the notes, "It's Torias Dax."

Raven went wide-eyed, "Who the fuck is he?"

A bird swooped down from the ceiling and landed on the table. It took a moment to change to human form.

"I'm Torias," answered the shifted female teen. "Gender mixup again."

Forest held her arms out, "Come to mama."

Torias scooted across the table to Forest and hugged her leader. She ignored the grumbling Alpha to Forest's left since Maya was to Forest's right.

"So do you agree, Reyes?" Forest questioned.

Raven threw her hands up, "Yes because this mountain is a gold mine."

Forest chuckled, "Actually, that statement is wrong. The Floukru live on a metal rig and that's a real gold mine."

"How do we get there?" Raven asked, eager to see the gold mine of technology.

Clarke groaned, "Can we get back on track here? Any more requests?"

Maya sighed and took the report from Forest's hand, "In the case of Gina Martin, we would like that she stays in order to heal properly and avoid the risk of infection. She may have visitors but visits are limited to roughly 5 hours a day and 1 visitor per day. Medical personnel is not considered visitors. Would that be acceptable?"

Abby nodded, "I would still like to discuss this with her."

"I believe that's all between the Mountain clan and the Sky Crew," Maya concluded before gesturing at Clara. "If they're ready, have them bring Echo in."

"Finally," Lexa mumbled under her breath.

As soon as Echo was in the room, the three certified Mountain medical personnel looked at each other. There was a familiar scent coming from Echo.

"Maya?" Forest hummed as sniffed the air again. "Is it scopolamine?"

"Smells like it," Maya answered, sniffing again.

Lorelei walked over to Echo and sniffed, "I can still smell it even though she showered."

"Thought there was a funny smell," Tracer frowned. "Part of her clothes turned a color as soon as it hit the water."

"Definitely scopolamine," Lorelei confirmed, carefully brushing Echo's hair away from the neck area. "Two injection marks close enough to be mistaken for a small animal bite or bug bites. Echo, do you know who I am?"

"Dr. Tsing," Echo replied as Lorelei checked her eyes.

Lorelei took Echo's wrist, checking the pulse as she asked the next question, "Are you in control right now?"

Echo nodded as she teared up, "Yes, I am."

Lorelei turned to Forest and Maya, "She's telling the truth."

Forest sighed in relief, "Tracer, take Echo to get a meal before tucking her into bed. I want you to guard her."

"Aye captain," Tracer saluted, gently placing a hand around Echo. "A hot meal and some rest will make you feel better."

"Thanks," Echo mumbled, letting Tracer guide her away.

"Hold up!" Lexa growled, standing up. "You brought her in for questioning and now you're letting her leave."

"Echo is a patient under my care," Forest retorted. "She's still in recovery."

Abby cleared her throat, "Did you say 'scopolamine' earlier? I know it was used to treat seasickness and vomiting in the old days."

Maya sighed, "The more common name among the grounders is Devil's Breath."

"It is forbidden to use Devil's Breath," Indra growled. "Except in healing practices."

Maya nodded, "We believe the same however someone used it in Echo. We need to figure it out. Forest, may I leave?"

Forest nodded, "Of course. Take a guard with you. I don't want you to get hit by it."

"I would smell it before they got close enough," Maya smiled, reaching over and squeezing Forest's hand. "But I'll take Olsen and Clara."

Clarke frowned, "I thought it was odorless."

"Normally, yes," Lorelei confirmed. "But we perfected a batch that would allow us to sniff it out and when mixed with water, changes color. It is always more effective with direct contact."

"So what does this mean for us?" Lexa huffed.

"We're only charging Skaikru with breaking and entering plus trespassing," Forest pursed her lips. "The rest is a Mountain clan issue. I believe it's someone from my pack."

"Who?" Lexa grumbled.

Forest sighed, "Not someone I want to call out right now. I'd like to think she had the pack's best interest in mind. I need to speak to her alone before letting you question her."

"I suppose I can agree to that," Lexa conceded with some grumbling. "I want to speak to her in three days."

Forest nodded, "Feel free to get comfortable, Lexa."


	24. Moving Pictures & Sounds

"This is a movie?" Lexa questioned as she settled in next to Clarke. "The thing with moving pictures and sound?"

Clarke giggled, "One of many genres of movies. Shh. Ask the questions after the movie."

Anya cleared her throat, "What are we watching again?"

"It's called "Imagine Me & You". Now shush," Forest growled from her spot between Maya and Ontari.

Maya gently pushed Forest back in her seat and clicked 'play' on the remote. She can't believe how quickly they were able to put on a movie night despite all the problems they have.

/ - / - /

"Can we watch it again?" Lexa questioned when the lights got slightly brighter when the credits ended.

Clarke smiled, "Yes, but later. We agreed on one movie."

Anya scoffed, "Forest didn't even last through it."

Maya giggled, "But she knows everything that happens in it. She must have been more tired than she realized. Ri, carry her back to bed."

Ontari carefully lifted her Omega, who immediately sought to hug, and pecked Forest's cheek. "Sleeping time."

"No," Forest mumbled in her sleep. "Keep Raven away from my stuff."

"What she has against me?" Raven pouted, crossing her arms.

Torias huffed, "Besides letting people into the base, it's your love of technology. Better not catch you stealing anything."

/ - / - /

Lexa couldn't sleep and slipped out of bed. She left the quarters to find Anya with the same intent. They quietly navigated back to the room with the movies.

"How did they turn it on again?" Anya questioned as they stared at the technology.

"This button?" Lexa frowned, pushing the biggest button.

The screen turned on, showing a blue screen. Lexa smirked at Anya before they started pushing other buttons. They finally managed to work the technology to show the movie again. However, they also got in trouble for doing so.

"LEXA! ANYA! YOU TWO ARE BANNED FROM THIS ROOM!" Forest informed them the next morning. "Out, now!"

"But!" Lexa tried to protest but Forest had slapped the Alpha's cheek.

Forest growled, "This place is my home and that technology is difficult to come by. You could have destroyed it with your careless button pushing!"

Maya sighed and pulled Forest away from them, taking her Omega best friend to cool off. Indra and Clarke gave their love ones a look of disappointment while Ontari huffed at them. Lexa and Anya marched out of the room all pitifully and ashamed of themselves.


	25. Emerson

Forest yawned as stretched out her shoulders. She was getting ready for a morning run through the woods instead of the indoor gym.

"Left your baby sleeping?" Maya teased as she popped out into the clearing to check on her favorite Omega.

Forest chuckled, "I did work her hard for the past couple of nights. Maybe I can retire early with my first pregnancy?"

Maya laughed along, "If only, captain. Take it easy on your run and stay within cam views."

"I will," Forest grinned, stretching her legs out. "Tell Clara to keep an eye on them cams. I might... you know, flash something besides these tights."

"Looking forward to it," Maya giggled. "Also, Gina wants to talk to you later about housing arrangement."

Forest nodded, "I will after my cool off. Maybe I'll even kiss her to piss Ontari off."

Maya shook her head, "Just want that jealous Alpha to fuck you again. Have a good run."

Forest waved and took off slowly, taking a worn path that led down the mountains.

/ - / - /

"You catch Forest on her run?" Maya questioned as she walked into the security room.

Clara hummed as she watched the screens, "Sure did in those tights. Think she'll flash us?"

Maya smirked, "She did tease. Did we do a cam check?"

"Not yet, Doc, but I'll get on it right away," Clara informed, sliding over to a different set of screens and tapping away. "Initiating all cam checks."

It only took a few minutes but issues popped up on the screen.

"Well fuck," Clara gaped, picking up a radio. "Trace, if you're not busy, I need you to tail the captain. We got several cams down and Boss is out on a run."

"On it," Tracer replied a few seconds after the transmission went through. "Heading out."

Maya sighed, "I got a bad feeling about this. I'm gonna send Ri out."

Clara nodded, "We should inform Lexa and get her people to track Forest too."

/ - / -/

Ontari, in wolf form, sniffed the trail her mate left behind. There were tracks on the ground but at one point, they disappeared. She caught a scent that was unfamiliar to her and howled loudly for all the trackers to meet at her point.

Maya was the first to show up, "What did you find?"

"Someone rushed her from the side," Ontari informed, sniffing at the scent. "Male, one of your people. That's all I can get."

Maya sniffed the air and growled, "Emerson. Cage's right-hand bitch."

"No sight of them traveling," Tracer notified when she landed on a nearby branch. "Any of our bunks been active?"

Maya shifted and grabbed her radio, "Clara, bunker checks."

The radio crackled, "We got nothing on that. No unusual activity."

"Fuck!" Maya hissed, throwing her hands up. "I know Forest but we don't know Emerson."

Tracer landed on the ground, shifting as she did so, "You don't but I do know my father. There has to be a place he can use that won't flip the sensors."

As the duo thought of a place while Ontari paced, Lexa and her guards joined them. Lexa sighed and gave them the bad news. No sightings or sounds of Forest anywhere near the Trikru villages. Ontari growled and jumped at a low hanging branch, tearing it right off the tree. Upon tossing the branch aside, Ontari noticed something she didn't at first. She padded over and sniffed at the rock. The fresh scent of blood, disinfectant, and medical supplies litter among the brush.

"He hurt her," Ontari snarled. "He's mine when we find them."

/ - / - /

"Wakey, wakey, Forest," Emerson called out to the Omega. "We need to talk."

"Well, that's not the sound of my usual doctor," Forest groaned, slowly opening her eyes. "Oh, it's you. Got something for the pain, Emerson?"

Emerson scoffed, "No, I got something else for you."

Forest rolled her eyes, "So you're going to blow a wee bit of that powder in my face and get everything you need to take over?"

"No, that would be too easy," Emerson huffed. "We're going to play the long game. First, we're going to make some changes with your ambassador before we tackle the base."

"Oh, you actually thought it out," Forest laughed. "I thought my dad did that for you."

Forest saw it coming but never expected it to hurt that much. The man packed a lot in his punch and didn't hold back anything. She groaned as she rolled her neck.

"No more out of you," Emerson growled, heading towards the door.

"Good luck with your plans," Forest laughed. "They'll find me before you get what you want."

The door slammed and she heard Emerson curse and punch a wall. She tried to blink the spots away and prayed that she'd be rescued soon.


	26. Prisoner

Forest groaned from the rough awakening. "Can't you be more gentle, Emerson?"

"Breakfast time," Emerson stated placing a metal tray of food on the table.

Of course, it wasn't breakfast for Forest. It was watching Emerson have breakfast. Her stomach growled with hunger but she focused on trying to reach anyone from her pack with her mind. No one was responding.

/ - / - /

Ontari growled at the fact that she was sitting in the bathtub naked. Maya forced her in there and washed Ontari's hair.

"When will we find her?" Ontari pouted.

Maya sighed, "I don't know but she's never leaving your sights once we find her."

Ontari turned to look at Maya and smelt a sense of sadness, "What is wrong, Maya?"

"I miss her," Maya replied but Ontari sniffed at her.

"That's not it," Ontari retorted. "There's something else."

"It's Jasper," Maya answered. "He wants to break up with me because I put too much in my relationship with Forest."

Ontari took Maya's hand, "You are her sister and best friend. Besides that, you are her second in command. It is only natural that you two are usually together."

Maya smiled sadly, "Do you think I can change his mind?'

"I believe so," Ontari replied. "I believe it as much as I believe that we will find Forest."

"Thank you, Ri," Maya grinned.

"You're welcome," Ontari responded before huffing. "Can I finish bathing myself now?"

Maya laughed and got up to leave. "Okay but hurry. I'm sending out another search team."

/ - / - /

Echo stood by Ontari, enjoying the sun's warmth and the safety of being surrounded by familiar faces. For the past few weeks, roughly a few days before the Summit, she had been taken and put under a spell of some sort. She was trapped in her mind as her body did things that she didn't want to do and saying things that she didn't want to say.

Ontari seemed to sense Echo's happiness and nudged the older Alpha. "I would be happy if you decided to stay with me in the mountains but I will understand if you wish to return to Azgeda and serve our king."

"You are still Azgeda even if you follow that Omega," Echo grinned. "She is good for you."

"We still need to find her," Ontari frowned slightly. "I don't know where she could be if not in mountain territory. She's not even in Trikru or Arkadia territory. Heda has called off her search and returned home. Clarke has gone with her and the rest left. Even Jasper left Maya."

Echo hummed before suggesting an idea, "What if he took her to Azgeda? It will be hard to figure out where in Azgeda but I'm sure we will find a trail to follow."

Ontari nodded and grabbed the radio, "Maya, I need the best team to take to Azgeda. Echo believes we may need to search in other clan territories."

There was a fast reply, "I'm sending Tracer, Richard, and Clara to your location. Take off once they reach you. Ontari, find her."

"I will," Ontari answered her new leader. "Yan, fly ahead. Inform Trikru and Arkadia that we'll be travelling through and tell our king that we'll be searching the lands for Forest. Any assistance will be appreciated."

Yan chirped, "With pleasure, Ontari."


	27. Azgeda

Yan bowed before King Roan, "Your majesty, I bring news from Ontari."

"Speak," Roan ordered.

"Ontari, Echo, and a few mountain people are on their way to Azgeda land," Yan informed. "We believe there may be a chance that Forest was taken here by one of the old mountain man, Emerson. Assistance would be most welcome."

Roan nodded, "Ridge, send word throughout Azgeda to help with the search. We owe Ontari for getting rid of my mother and we can repay that debt by helping her find her stolen mate. Yan, rest a bit. I will send you to the border to greet them with a small welcome group."

"Many thanks, my king," Yan bowed again before taking leave.

/ - / - /

Yan sat, waiting on the tree branch, for Ontari and the others to arrive. The group she brought had made camp an hour's ride from the border so as not to start a skirmish with Trikru. She continued to watch and heard them before seeing run towards the border.

Ontari slowed her pace as they reached the border. Tracer, who was flying above, circled and landed on the same branch as Yan. Ontari shifted first to human form and walked towards the horses tied to the tree that Yan and Tracer were on.

"Frost," Ontari smiled at the blue roan. "I've missed you, buddy. Miss me?"

Frost nudged Ontari and nickered, turning its head. She knew who he was looking for.

"No, I did not bring Eira," Ontari replied. "She's not allowed to travel lately and that's your fault. I will take you home to her once we find my mate. I promise you will see Eira again."

"Is she seriously talking to the horse?" Richard whispered to Clara, who hit him.

Yan climbed down and bowed at Ontari, "The king knows that you will be searching his lands and send a team with me to assist. He decreed that those who help will be rewarded and that both the enemy and your mate must be delivered alive."

"We will send a message to him later," Ontari decreed. "We need rest and to set up for the night."

"Grab a horse," Yan grinned. "I will show the way to camp."

/ - / - /

Ontari was getting ready for bed when she heard the call. The metal link that connected her to Forest. She rushed out of the tent and saw Richard, Clara, and Tracer, all alert and awaiting orders.

'Can anyone hear me?'

'I am here.' Ontari answered. 'How can we find you?'

'Ontari! My love. It smells like metal here.'

Ontari walked over to Echo and Yan, who was sitting with the Azgeda warriors sent to help with the search by the fire, "She has made contact. Emerson is holding her somewhere with metal."

Echo was ready to respond when Ontari swiveled her head. She had her eyes closed and listened to something beyond hearing.

'Smells like Clarke's people but it's so faint. I'm hungry and thirsty. I don't know how much longer I can stay alive.'

Ontari growled, "We need to find her as soon as possible."

"There is a metal building that crashed around the time we went to war with the mountain," Remi informed. "It is not far from here."

"It's too late to go now," Yan added, worried her friend might lose reason.

'Tomorrow, Forest. Hold out until tomorrow for me.' Ontari pleaded.

'Until then, little fish.'

Ontari turned away from the fire, "We leave in the morning. Clara, check the medical supplies. Emerson has been starving her."


	28. Rescue

Ontari and the others were camped out in the trees surrounding Farm Station's landing site before first light. The horses were out of sight and left to roam. They knew they couldn't rush in without a plan.

"I can feel her presence," Ontari sighed, shifting her weight. "It is weak."

"We will save her," Echo promised, squeezing Ontari's shoulder. "We will take her home."

Ontari nodded in acknowledgment and glanced over to the three mountain members. They had some difficulties in climbing up the tree but were now settled in their places. Clara was looking at the blueprints of Farm Station which Raven had sent over. It was only possible due to Forest's winter work of setting up wireless junctions to boost the radio signals and whatnots.

Everyone went quiet as they heard footsteps echoing from the metal building. There was a loud noise as a door was pulled open. Ontari held her hand out, gesturing that no one was to attack, only observe. Emerson stepped out and carefully looked around. He turned and pulled something or rather someone behind him.

"Come on," Emerson grumbled. "We don't have all day."

Forest slowly walked out, unchained but weak. Something about the sight of her mate like that unnerved her. Ontari wanted to drop down and kill Emerson right there but she couldn't risk it. They watched as Emerson blew some powder at Forest's face before giving her an order. Forest shifted into wolf form and started sniffing around.

Tracer broke formation, dropping down and shifting at the same time. She flew past Forest, raking her claws near Forest's ear tips. Forest took the bait and chased after Tracer. Emerson grumbled and followed the two.

"Clara, Richard, and Echo, search the building," Ontari ordered. "Yan, fly ahead and help Tracer. Remi, keep watch for Emerson's return. The rest, follow me."

/ - / - /

'Food!' Forest's body reacted to the bird flying ahead of her. It was taunting her but somewhere in her mind, she wanted to resist. Something about the bird was familiar and she couldn't figure out why.

Forest stopped short, catching another scent, and turned. The scent of a rabbit was close by and she dashed after it, abandoning the bird. Teeth tore into flesh, and the warmth of blood soaked her mouth. She relished the taste since it was her first meal in days and devoured in seconds. She was so focused on eating that she didn't notice the alpha wolf walking up to her until there was the sound of a cracking twig. She whirled around, trying to protect her prey, and froze.

The alpha padded closer before nudging Forest's shoulder. It was all too familiar, the alpha's scent and movements. Forest almost lost herself to it when Emerson shouted. She fought her body to stay beside the alpha but lost as her feet carried her to her captor.

'I am here.' Forest heard in the recess of her mind. It was comforting until she stood before Emerson. Emerson was mad at her from what she reasoned with the yelling before it went semi-quiet. The alpha stood on top of a winded Emerson and more people came from the woods. They took him, tying him up, and gagged his mouth.

"Forest, I'm here," the alpha cooed softly after shifting to human form. "Come here."

Forest licked her bloodied lips and padded over, climbing onto the alpha's lap. She wasn't aware of anything happening around her as she listened to the alpha's heartbeat.


	29. Safe

Ontari held Forest close to her and carried her back to camp. None of the others said anything, knowing how important a mate was. They watched silently as Ontari cared for Forest.

Tracer approached cautiously with the first aid kit. "Ontari, may I check on Forest?"

Ontari silently turned to Tracer and nodded, "Let's go inside."

Yan cleared her throat as the two disappeared into the tent, "Selene, go get the others from the metal building and bring back the horses. Tark, keep watch of the prisoner, and the rest, go hunt."

There was a shout of acknowledgment before they went about their duties. Yan sighed in relief that Forest was safe because her friend would no longer have to go mad with worry.

/ - / - /

Ontari laid Forest on the makeshift bed and watched Tracer with curiosity. Tracer opened the medical kit and pulled out something she had seen on Maya's neck before.

"This is a stethoscope," Tracer informed, noting Ontari's fascination, and handed it over, showing Ontari how to use it. "How's her heartbeat?"

"Slow but steady," Ontari replied, sounding relieved.

Tracer nodded as Ontari handed back the stethoscope. "She'll need a bath and more rest. We'll also have to make something simple for her to eat like soup."

Ontari nodded, "I will take her to the river."

Tracer giggled softly, "There's an easier way. I'm sure the Farm Station Building will have a shower. Clara, Richard, and I could get it working if it's possible. We could also take whatever scraps we find useful."

"You can't take scraps," Ontari frowned. "It's on Azgeda territory therefore it belongs to the people of Azgeda. Although Farm Station might make a claim for it."

Tracer gently patted Ontari, "I'm sure they won't notice besides, Forest would want to have a look once she's okay."

Ontari bit her lips, "How long will it take?'

"It'll take 9 hours for Devil's Breath to leave the body," Tracer informed. "But longer for the side effects to go away. Forest... she has never been this vulnerable so we are counting on you to keep her safe."

Ontari stroke Forest's fur, "I will do my best but she is a troublemaker."

Tracer smirked, "I think everyone at the mountain can agree on that."

/ - / - /

Ontari brushed Forest's fur after bathing and drying the omega. She was surprised that Forest hadn't woken from the water or the noise the others were making. Some of the Azgeda warriors didn't like being in the metal building but it did offer better protection than their tents and relatively better beds.

"Hey, Ontari," Clara called out, not wanting to spook the alpha. "I brought food. Soup for Forest and something a little more solid for us."

Ontari seemed disappointed. "She has not woken."

Clara giggled, "She is tired but knows that she is safe with you so she rests. When she wakes up, you will wish she was asleep again."

"Can we call Maya?" Ontari questioned as Clara settled near them.

Clara nodded and grabbed the tablet from her bag. It took a while but Maya answered their call. As much as Maya wanted to go to Azgeda to deal with Forest and Emerson, she couldn't as Forest's second in command, her duty was to their people. Instead, Lorelei and a few others would meet them before they convened at King Roan's castle for Emerson's trial. Ontari agreed that the castle was closer than the mountain and promised to bring Forest back when she could travel.


	30. Gather

"Welcome," Roan greeted all that came for the trial.

He was quite surprised when Ontari informed him that the trial would be held at the castle and the clan leaders were invited to attend. Their response was swift thanks to Arkadia getting them the radios and teaching them how to use it.

"King Roan," Heda Lexa addressed upon her arrival. "How are you? How is your land faring?"

Roan bowed, "I am well and Azgeda is doing better than it has been in years thanks to a few changes. I hope the travel was not too exhausting."

Lexa gave a curt nod, "It was fine although lots of complaints from a certain sky girl."

Clarke, who was standing beside Lexa, huffed, "I'm not used to riding for that long."

"I doubt that," Tracer smirked as she joined them. "I bet you go all night long."

Clarke blushed, "That is none of your concern."

Tracer chuckled and turned to Roan, "So Ontari sent me to tell you that she's finished reviewing the new laws you set. She has some revisions for you and she wants raw fish. Not sure what for but those were my orders."

Roan groaned, "Fish? Where am I supposed to get that?"

Tracer shrugged, "It's for the little princess, and if we don't get any soon..."

"I'll make it happen," Roan sighed. "Even while Forest is out of commission, she's still bossy."

"They must be sharing dreams again," Tracer laughed, heading off. "I need to go keep Ontari company and to make sure she doesn't break my toy."

Lexa cleared her throat, "I hope you don't mind if we followed her."

Roan gestured for the duo to go, "Better hurry before she disappears."

/ - / - /

"Aw, look at the little Omega," Maya cooed from the other side of the screen. "Ontari, could you move the tablet closer and ruffle her belly?"

"Like this?" Ontari questioned after doing so. "Such a fluffy soft belly."

"I want to rub her soft belly fur," Maya sniffled from her side. "I want to snuggle with her."

Ontari smirked, "You can hug your pilIow until I bring her back or you can go cuddle Jasper."

Maya huffed, "You're so mean. I'm telling Forest when she's better."

"She's my mate," Ontari replied, scratching behind Forest's ear.

Forest, unconsciously, wagged her tail in delight. Ontari set the tablet done and nuzzled into her mate.

"I love you," Ontari whispered into Forest's ear. "Please wake up soon."

Ontari flinched away from Forest when the door to her room burst opened. She took a defensive stance and grabbed the nearest weapon.

"It's just me, Ontari," Tracer chuckled nervously, holding her hands up.

"And us," Clarke beamed, moving around Tracer's form. "We just got in."

Ontari put her weapon down and sighed in relief. "I will not let anyone take Forest away from me again."

Tracer grinned, "Don't worry. My dad's locked away in the ice dungeon with those chains you put on him. No one will take our captain."

"Guys! I'm still here!" Maya called out from the tablet.

Ontari lifted the tablet and set it to face Forest. "Is that better?"

Maya smiled, "Yes. I will never get tired of watching Forest sleep."

"That's a bit creepy, Maya," Tracer stated before grinning. "But it is calming to do so. Look how soft and silky her fur is.

"Psh," Maya laughed. "She does this to me all the time she gets to. I will never know what she saw in Janet."

Ontari cocked her head, "Who is Janet?"

"She's the Beta who is mated to Keles," Clarke answered. "Did you guys get a chance to meet?"

Ontari frowned, "Once. I did not like her. Keles and the child were fine. Tracer, stop touching my mate."

Tracer removed her hand from on top of Forest's belly and moved to sit next to Clarke and Lexa. "She's going to be uber protective when Forest has pups."

/ - / - /

"Did you have to carry her down with you?" Roan chuckled when Ontari was seated beside him with Forest draped over her lap.

Ontari huffed, "I didn't want to risk anything happening to my mate. Besides, she's the one who wants this sushi meal."

Lorelei giggled, "Don't worry, Forest sleep eats. It's a condition where one eats while asleep. Forest does it occasionally when she knows what is on the menu."

Tracer groaned, "I remember that one time when Richard whispered to Maya about ice cream in the fridge for some event the next day. Forest ate all of it and didn't remember even though she was found sleeping on the kitchen floor with the containers."

"How did she hear about the ice cream?" Lexa frowned. "Does she have a super hearing?"

"Selective hearing," Lorelei sighed. "It's worse because she focuses on what she wants to hear."

Roan cleared his throat, "Never mind that. The meals are here. Let's eat?"

Ontari turned to watch Lorelei pour some black liquid into a small bowl. Lorelei placed it in front of Ontari before pouring her own and passing the bottle to Tracer.

"We never had real seaweed to use but Richard did great," Lorelei complimented as she picked up a piece of the roll. "This is a sushi roll. The outside layer is seaweed, or nori in Japanese, which holds the rice and the sliced pieces of cucumber, carrot, and avocado. You can eat it with or without the soy sauce I poured. Just dip like so and eat."

"Simple," Ontari stated before pointing to the raw fish. "What about this?"

"That would be striped bass on rice," Richard answered. "It's uncooked but edible."

Ontari glared at it before reluctantly trying. She noticed that the other 'grounders' were hesitating, even Heda and Clarke were iffy about eating. The taste was unfamiliar but delicious just plain. She tried another piece with the soy sauce and the flavors exploded.

"Is there more?" Ontari asked when she noticed her meal was half gone.

"Unfortunately not," Richard sighed. "We didn't have enough ingredients, just enough to give everyone here six pieces. Though the next course is more filling. Once we figure out a way to transport the fish from the sea to the mountain without it going bad, I'll make more. It's a long process to make all the ingredients."

Tracer giggled, "Shame the princess doesn't get any."

Ontari frowned upon looking at her plate. Forest, though asleep, had moved and ate the remaining pieces of her sushi and Lorelei's.

"Forest," Lorelei huffed. "Always stealing food."

The others laughed and tried the sushi, figuring out whether it was or wasn't to their liking. The Azgeda staff brought out more food once everyone was done with their sushi and people dug into the roasted deer and drinks.


	31. Trial

The day of the trial came even though Forest's condition remained the same. However, the judgment has already been determined long ago. Emerson would be facing death for his crimes and affiliation with Cage Wallace's fraction. The trial was a formality until the minute of Emerson's death. Everyone had gathered in the castle courtyard.

"Why don't we get on with this?" Emerson huffed. "I'm going to die anyway."

Richard cleared his throat, "Today, we will hear the charges against Carl Emerson. Although his fate has already been determined, there is still a chance for anyone to change it with enough reasoning. He may interject and express his opinions."

Emerson scoffed, "As if I wasn't going to speak."

"First offense, fighting under the leadership of Cage Wallace," Richard continued. "There was a chance to switch sides which he did not take."

"As if I would fight with interlopers," Emerson retorted.

"Which brings us to the second offense," Richard growled slightly. "There have been several accusations of rape which have a multitude of evidence gathered by our medical team. A few people on that list are Echo, Aubrey, Tera, and several more."

"They all wanted it!" Emerson shouted. "Besides, if they got pregnant, we'd have more in numbers."

"No is no," Clara yelled back.

Richard looked to the crowd, "Third offense, he used Devil's Breathe on Echo to ruin the Summit and cause another war between the Coalition and the newly joined clans. The fourth and final offense, Emerson captured the leader of the Mountain and subjected to very distressing circumstances which have left her in a deep sleep state. Medical personnel has not been about to exactly determine when or if she will wake."

"She's a weak leader!" Emerson rebelled against his chains. "Only good for breeding like my so-called daughter!"

Lorelei held Tracer back from retaliating against her father. Tracer was more than just an Omega.

"His punishment for his crimes is death," Richard informed. "The method used for his death is an ancient one, theoretically taught by Forest, but is used for the first and only time here today. I request that those who have a weak stomach and anyone who does not want to witness this to leave. It will be a gruesome death and the remains will be left out for the animals to ravage. Is there anyone who would like to speak out on his behalf or try to reduce his sentence?"

Heda stood, "Wouldn't you say death is an easy way out for him?"

Richard chuckled, "It is but not with the method we are using. It is similar to your 'Death by a Thousand' cuts but much worse. Prolonging his life to work like a mule will not break him but will make him work harder for his vengeance against not just the mountain but the Coalition. We kill to protect the peace."

"Proceed," Heda ordered.

Richard bowed, "Clara, the knives please."

Clara held out the case of knives and Richard picked the sharpest, carefully slicing into Emerson. Emerson breathed heavily, trying hard not to scream, but being flayed alive was gruesome.

/ - / - /

Ontari stroke her mate's hair as the trial went on in the courtyard. She was glad that she was exempt because she felt that she would have just killed Emerson right away instead of slowly killing.

Ontari nuzzled into Forest's fur and got a purr in response. She smiled and ruffled up Forest's fur, hoping it would wake her mate up.

'Stop that, Ri.'

"Make me," Ontari retorted. "Wake up and make me."

'Take me home first.'

Ontari sighed, "I'll take you home when you wake up."

'Kiss me.'

Ontari chuckled and pecked Forest's head. "There's your kiss, Forest."

The wolf reverted to human and limbs wrapped around Ontari's form. Ontari hummed as she rubbed Forest's back.

"Such a stubborn Omega you are," Ontari stated. "My stubborn Omega."

"Yours," Forest mumbled. "Alway yours."

Ontari smirked, "Are you awake now?"

"Only if you take me home," Forest replied, opening one eye to look at her Alpha. "Take me home?"

"Yes," Ontari smiled, pecking Forest's cheeks. "I'll take you home to the mountains."

Forest beamed, "I love you, Ontari."

Ontari purred, "I love you, Forest."

Their little moment was ruined by Emerson's horrid screams of pain. Forest whimpered and buried her face against Ontari's neck. Ontari rested her head against Forest for a few moments before getting up, carrying Forest close. She found a piece of parchment and wrote a note before heading to the stables. It was time to go home.


End file.
